Lost And Found
by SpecialAgentLeonie
Summary: (Sequel to 'Our Little Secret' wisely to read that one first, but not necessary) It's been 12 years since the DiNozzo family moved away and had contact with team Gibbs in DC. A lot has changed, The DiNozzo family grow up alot and things has changed back in DC too. What causes the DiNozzo family to go back to DC and how will Team Gibbs with new members react? (Humor/Family/Drama)
1. A DiNozzo Morning

_**Hello everyone! :D For the people who didn't read my first story ''Our Little Secret'' It will be a little confusing as to why Tony and Ziva moved away and no one know where, it may come in handy to read that one first, then ;) but you don't have to. you will understand it once in the story, only some characters you don't know yet. **_

_**I know that 12 years are alot, but i like the fact that the kids are a little older, so i can imagine the personalities of them, better. It's a AU everything is possible ;)**_

_**Also i uploaded this story before but I changed some things when i became stuck, so i deleted it and re upload it now, so i have already have a lot of chapters of it, therefor daily update plan! :D**_

_** but i'm writing other 3 stories, but i have a writer's block with all of them, so that's why i upload this one, hoping my writers block will be gone once in the next 10 days or so :)**_

_**So Thanks for clicking on my story and Enjoy the first Chapter and the rest! And remember... I LOVE REVIEWS! :D**_

* * *

**exact location, unknown, DiNozzo-David house, 6:30 am**

It has been 12 years since Tony, Ziva and the twins Yasmin and Yonah, left DC to be save again. They had moved to god-knows-where and they had to pick up life. New house, new friends,new jobs. Or at least for one of the two adults. Ziva had decided, that she didn't want to work, other than her work at NCIS DC, and since then she stayed home and took care of the kids and the house.

Tony on the other hand had a job, at the PD. It wasn't the same as NCIS, although he knew how it was to work at PD.

Now twelve years later, the twins birthday was 2 weeks ago. They had turned 14 and they had gained lots of characteristics of their parents, but had also created their own.

Yonah, is just like his father, loved by the girls and he enjoyes it. He likes action movies an is very smart. Well at least at home. At school he isn't as smart as he could. He iswell known of his short temper, which he has gained from his mother and gets into fights, more then other kids of his class. He has a thing for leather and sunglasses, playes guitar, and has quite a good voice. But the last part, only his parents and siblings know. He doesn't like sports though and Tony wasn't too happy about that in the beginning, he had hoped that he could teach his oldest son to play baseball.

Yasmin, even though she isYonah's twin sister, she doesn't entirely look like her brother. She enjoyes movies yes. But everything that has to do with fighting, in a film or at school, Tony's work or war, she hates to look at it or to participate. Instead she goes with her friends to the mall, after she did her homework. Something that her parents didn't know, is the fact she has a boyfriend (or at least, she thought, they didn't know), and occasionally, she sneakes out at night or stayes away a little longer, while saying she has to stay at school, for some project. Her grades are not the best of the class, but she does pass almost every test with a good mark. She playes soccer and that is where she met her boyfriend.

''J.T. !'' Yasmin shouted, while pounding against the bathroom door, using her brothers nickname, that only she could use. ''Come on, You're going to use all the hot water! You can't fix your hair, it's naturally messed up!''

''What do you say? I can't hear you because of the water running!'' Yonah shouted back.

Yasmin rolled her eyes at the reply she got. ''_I am going to kill him one day!_'' She thought.

She walked away and strolled down the stairs meeting her mother in the farmhouse kitchen.

''Mom! He's doing it again!'' She whined and settled down at the table. She looked around her. ''Has dad left for work already?'' She asked, missing him in the kitchen.

''Well, good morning to you too. I'm feeling fine. how about you?'' Ziva said to her. She was making breakfast cereal and lunches for the kids.

''Sorry. Good morning. Yes I'm good. Yonah is just irritating again'' She explained.

''I know I heard you shouting. Which we have a rule for by the way'' She pointed out. ''And yes your father left 2 hours ago. He was called in'' She told her.

She walked over with a bowl of cereal, placed a kiss on her daughters temple and placed another bowl on the table next to Yasmin, where sat a smaller boy, who was 8 years old and was smiling brightly, as his sister got the little statement about the rule. ''Here Roy eat up. You've got a big day ahead of you'' she said to him.

Leroy Isaiah DiNozzo. He is going to be nine on November 26th. He is also different then his older siblings. He is very quiet and shy in presence of other people. He is the only one of three who had gotten the beautiful green eyes of his father. He likes everything that has nothing to do with America. Unlike his older siblings, Leroy.. or Roy as he's also named, is a the one, who looks the most like his mother, on the inside. He's a natural in martial arts and loves it the most as well. That is the only time he isn't quiet. Somehow he had gained a thing, in irritation from his siblings, only to talk Hebrew at home or if he's with them outside.

Of course all three of them can talk and understand Hebrew. But they lived in America, so they would just talk English.

''**Thanks mom**'' He said in Hebrew. Yasmin rolled her eyes about that.

''And that goes for you too, young lady'' Ziva said and placed another bowl of cereal on the table.

''I want to shower'' Yasmin said in a rude tone and crossed her arms.

''Rule 7 Yasmin'' Ziva said in a warning tone.

''Fine'' She rolled her eyes and started eating. ''How many rules do we have anyway?'' She asked.

''Don't know. I stopped counting after #20'' Ziva chuckled.

''Why does dad always number your rules?'' Yasmin asked interested.

''Because Gibbs aways used to do that'' Ziva explained and sat down at the table across from Yasmin.

''That's the man, Roy is named after, yes?'' She asked another question and Leroy looked up at the sound of his name.

''Yes it is. Why the sudden interest?'' Ziva asked confused. Yasmin never talked about them, as much as Yonah liked the stories of NCIS.

''You always talk about our 'family' but we never have seen them and you and dad never told us why yet'' Yasmin told her.

''You have. But you can't remember, because you were 2, when you last saw them'' Ziva said.

Yonah, came down the stairs, using short, fast steps. ''Who did we see when we were two?'' He asked once down.

''Poppa Gibbs, Uncle McGee and aunt Abby and the rest'' Yasmin said following her brother with her eyes, as he sat down next to his mom, after he had grabbed a bowl of cereal from the kitchen counter.

''That again? Yazz, you know they won't tell us what happened'' He said.

''Well, maybe they have changed their minds'' Yasmin reasoned, turning her gaze at Ziva. Who stared at her, showing no emotion over it.

Yonah rolled his eyes. He wanted to know too, but he wasn't pushing them into telling them. ''Whatever, I'm going to school''

Ziva turned to look at her oldest son. While she turned, Yasmin choked on her juice and Roy dropped his spoon into the bowl.

''You're going to school? It's a twenty minute ride on your bike and school doesn't start until ninety minutes. Who are you and what have you done to my brother?'' She said narrowing her eyes. Roy chuckled and took a bite of his cereal again.

''I have something to do for school'' He explained. ''You should be proud of your brother'' He said and took one bite of his until now untouched cereal. He stood up and walked to get out of the back door.

''Yonah...wait'' Ziva wanted him to stop. ''_Somethings doesn't feel right_'' She thought.

''See you later mom!'' He said and closed the back door behind him.

Yasmin turned from the door and looked at her mother. ''He's up to something'' She stated.

''Yup'' Ziva responded.

''**Ken**'' Roy said in Hebrew, still happy.

''Leroy, I'm sick of it!'' Yasmin snapped at her little brother. ''Speak English like any other American!''

Leroy looked at her shocked at her sudden outburst. ''_Where did that come from?_'' He thought.

''Yasmina!'' Ziva warned her.

''What? He knows how to speak English, we live in America and no one at school, knows how to speak Hebrew. It's only logic that he speaks English'' Yasmin sounded irritated.

''Yasmina Roselinn DiNozzo! You know why he does that. We talked – No, we argued about this a millions times and I'm not starting it again! So unless you want to be grounded for the rest of the week, what I'm pretty sure you don't want, I suggest you drop that attitude'' Ziva snapped. The point was still difficult for Ziva.

''Sorry mom'' Yasmin lowered her head as she realized why her mom snapped. ''I didn't mean to...'' She began but trailed off.

''It's okay'' Ziva showed a light smile stood up and picked up the empty bowls from Yasmin and Roy and the bowl of Yonah. ''Now go shower, before your late''

Yasmin nodded and went upstairs. After putting the bowls into the sink, Ziva walked over to Roy, who was pouting on his chair.

''She didn't mean it, **Motek**'' She reassured him..

''**It sure sounded like she meant it**_'' _Roy said.

''You can speak every language you want. For my part you can even speak Italian, because I know, Abba is teaching you that'' She pulled his chin with her finger. ''But you know that, at school you have to speak English''

''**I know mom. I'm going to school for three years, you know?**'' His smiled returned.

''You found out the name of her boyfriend, yet?'' She then asked him

He grinned. He had that same DiNozzo grin of his father on his face. That one Tony has when he finds out something about some one and he can use it for his own good. ''Peter Anderson'' He told her.

Ziva laughed and patted both his shoulders as she kissed his forehead.''Good boy. Mommy's little ninja. Now get dressed. I'll bring you to school''

''**B'seder**'' He said to her, hopped of his chair and ran upstairs. Ziva shook her head and chuckled.

''_We've got some bunch of kids, Tony_'' She thought and her thoughts wondered off to Tony. Thinking about what he was doing right now.

**-...-**

**Tony's work, 9:30 am**

Our Anthony DiNozzo Jr. . _Very special detective_ DiNozzo, he liked to name himself. He wanted to keep the first part, because he missed NCIS. He missed his boss his, friends, his family. He was bored and ran his hand through is gray-brownish hair, before he made a ball of his paper, that had become useless

He absolutely loved his family and he smiled every time when he looked at the photo, standing on his desk. He threw the ball of paper towards his partner, who swore something he didn't hear and then he called home.

''_Tony? Did something happen?_'' He said from the other side of the line.

''Well good morning to you too, sweetcheeks. I'm fine thank you, how are you?'' He said using her words from earlier this morning.

She laughed about that. ''_Good morning Tony. I'm good too. Why are you calling?_''

''Did you ask Roy about Yasmin's boyfriend yet?'' He quietly, so that his coworker didn't know he was spying on his daughter.

''_Yes I have_'' She told him.

''And?'' He wanted to know.

''_Peter Anderson_'' she said. She immediately heard him typing. ''_what are you doing?_''

''Checking for any records'' He stated.

''_Tony. I don't think tha_ –'' She wanted to stop him but she was cut off.

''Ha! I knew it he wasn't good'' He said a little to loudly and a few heads shot up.

''_What did you found?_'' Ziva's curiosity rose.

''Thought you didn't find it a good idea'' He teased. No he still didn't lost that teasing of him.

''_Tony, just tell me what you found_'' she rolled her eyes.

''Fine. He is arrested for vandalism of public building'' He read out load.

''_Is that all? Tony you had a bigger record than that_'' She sighed.

''Had yes. They deleted that 12 years ago remember'' He reminded her.

''_Yes. But I won't forget what things there were on your record_'' She reminded him.

''Fine. Other then that it doesn't say anything. Other then that he turns 15 in July and this has two older brother and his parents are divorced'' He made clear.

''_See? Just an normal boy, she likes for a while now. Don't be like my father and disapprove every boy she comes home with, they will only get worse_''

''Really. Were your boyfriends that bad?'' He smiled.

''_Yes. And the worst one I married_'' She teased.

His smile dropped. ''I love you too, sweet cheeks'' He said, he lost the battle this time.

''_I love you too Tony_'' She honestly said. ''_Bye_''

''Bye'' He hung up.

.**_.._**

**DiNozzo house, 12:30 pm**

Ziva was just finished the ironing she did and went over to take a break on the couch with a cup of coffee, when the phone rang. She picked up the phone at was placed on a table next to the couch and frowned as she saw the number of Yasmin's and Yonah's school appearing on the called ID.

''Hello?'' she answered confused.

''_Hello, Mrs. Wiliams? You speak with the principal of your son's, Yanaton's school'' A low voice answered, quite seriously._

''_This can't be good_. And specially because it was because of Yonah, who got in even more trouble then he already did, the last few week. ''Hello Mr. Goodman. What is the problem this time?'' She said already see something coming.

''I'm afraid that I must tell you, that we caught Yonatan selling copies of the test he is suppose to have later today''

Ziva didn't know which emotion to use. Anger? Ashamed? Sad? After two seconds she chose. ''He did what?!'' She called. She had decided to go with anger.

''I understand you're angry'' He concluded.

''You think?'' She snapped. The principal had to smile at the resemblance he noticed between Yonah and his mother.

''You need to come to school. I want to meet with you and Yonatan at 5 pm'' He informed her.

''I'll be there. Thanks for calling'' She said. Now her voice was in a calmer tone. She hung up. She plopped back into the couch and groaned frustrated. ''_He's going to have it, when Tony hears about this_'' Was the first thing, that came in her mind.

* * *

_**Nope! The DiNozzo family is not perfect! here are the words that were hebrew:**_

_**Ken = Yes**_

_**b'seder = Okay**_

_**Motek = Sweetheart**_

_**Please give me a review if you liked the first Chapter! Tomorrow same time next chapter! **_


	2. Not A Perfect Family

_**Thanks for all the lovely reviews and the followers, i love you guys already! haha. Now like i promised here's the second chapter for you guys!**_

_**Enjoy your reading! :)**_

* * *

**Unknown School, 4:50 pm**

Ziva marched through the school hallway. Leroy followed her close behind, his eyes wide staring everywhere in the big building. Ziva was so angry at her oldest son. It was the so many time already, that she had to come to meet the principal and she was getting sick of it. She didn't care about the staring teenagers.

She turned an corner on the second floor and walked towards the door of the office and was surprised when she saw Yasmin sitting on the chairs across from it. She walked to her and now Yasmin noticed her.

''Mom—'' Yasmin started. ''_What is she doing here?''_

''Don't even start, defending him'' Ziva snapped.

''Huh? Who?'' she asked honestly confused.

''Your brother'' Ziva stated, sitting down across from her and Roy sat next to her.

''Wait? J.T. Is in there? Mr. Goodman is shouting at him?'' She asked, she was even more surprised now. ''What did he do?'' Yasmin, had to resist the urge to look to her right.

Ziva sighed. ''I'll explain later'' She said. Now she looked over to the boy, who sat next to Yasmin and watched her daughter, with a soft smile. ''Why are you meeting Mr. Goodman, Yasmin?'' She than asked.

''Oh, I didn't have to. I just came along with my uh... friend'' She replied, pointing to the boy next to her.

''Your friend, huh?'' Ziva said. ''_Well that didn't take long_'' She thought. ''Does he have a name'' Ziva asked, suspecting a name.

''Peter Anderson, ma'am'' He said, before Yasmin had the chance. Leroy couldn't help the grin that grew on his face and his eyes lite up.

Ziva tried not to meet that grin. She had to admit that her daughter had quite a good taste in boys. He had half long, straight blond hair a lock just resting on his eyebrow and dark blue eyes,that were the precise opposite of Gibb's his gray-blue ones.

''Nice to meet you Peter'' Ziva said, her anger turned in polite and calm, for some moment.

''Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Wiliams'' He said politely and now his Australian accent was audible. He eyed Yasmin and saw that she sat there, quite nervous and just wanted the principal to come and ask her mother to go inside.

Luckily for her, he did and their introduction was interrupted by the door opening and a old man, well he would be like Gibbs's age with a stash and old glasses.

''Mrs. Williams, will you come inside please?'' He asked. She nodded.

''Yasmin. Keep an eye on her brother'' Ziva ordered and went inside, the door closer behind her.

''Do you think she knows?'' Peter asked Yasmin.

''I really don't know anymore'' Yasmin stated.

Leroy still had grin on his face and couldn't help himself anymore. ''**You were already busted the second time you sneaked out of your window**'' He said.

Yasmin eyes widened, but Peter just was confused.

''What did he say?'' He asked.

''They know'' she growled and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms and pouted. Peter chuckled at her face.

**...**

Ziva stopped as she saw Yonah, sitting in one of the two chairs in front off the principal's desk. He didn't dare to look at his mother right now, nor to Mr. Goodman. His face expression was emotionless, yet he felt like an idiot, more for getting caught then for doing what he did.

Ziva walked towards the chair and sat down next to him. She looked at him, but she only got eye contact for nearly a millisecond. Yonah straightened himself in the chair.

''So. You know why you're are here Yonatan?'' The principal asked him sternly.

''Yes, Sir'' He answered coldly.

''Would you mind telling me?'' He continued.

''I got caught, by Miss. Chan'' Yonah said. The principal was quiet for a moment and looked at Ziva. Basically it was true what Yonah said, but it wasn't the answer they wanted to hear.

''It's the third time in one month that I have to call you in, in these kind of circumstances, do you know what that means?''

''That I don't have to come back here for 5 days?'' He answered with a question. Ziva had to resist the urge not to 'head slap' him, right here and now, because of the attitude he was giving.

''Do you think, that's a good idea, Mrs. Williams?'' The principal, turned his eyes to her, that were looking over the glasses.

''Yes'' Ziva nodded in agreement. ''I can assure that his time off school, will not be as enjoyable as he would like'' She reassured him.

''Very well. Yonatan, you can leave now. I want to talk to you're mother for moment''

Yonah rolled his eyes, stood up and walked to the door. Hearing something about waiting, with Yasmin and Leroy in the back of his mind, he closed the door behind him.

''I am very sorry for this, yet again'' Ziva apologized.

''Mrs Williams, have you noticed any change in the boys attitude at home?'' He asked promptly.

''_Where is this coming from?_'' Ziva thought and sighed. ''Yes. But me and his father are helpless. He doesn't talk, he's always upstairs at home, except for dinner, lunch or breakfast. Also his attitude is getting worse, but we thought is was puberty'' She explained.

''You know his grades aren't good and if he's keeping this up, he will not pass this year. We have noticed, that he has changed, ever since he turned down teenagers he hung out with and started hanging out with others'' He told her.

''We didn't noticed that. Yonah never takes friends home. Again. I am very sorry for this. We will talk to him _again_. And he will get what he deserves in his week off of school'' She again reassured him.

''Very well then. You are free to go'' He said to her and stood up. Ziva did the same and shook the hand Mr. Goodman had reached out for her.

''Goodbye. And again, I'm very sorry'' Ziva hated to say sorry. After 8 years of working with Gibbs she had learned not to do that and now her teen aged son, made her weak against his principal. She turned and walked out of the door.

She closed it behind her, slightly harder than intended and she looked over to her son, who by the time he caught her eyes, Angry, hurt, raged, was getting smaller every second, in his seat.

''Car!'' She called. ''And that goes for all of you!''

''But mom, I was supposed to go in with Peter!'' Yasmin began to argue.

''Not today. Thank your brother for that'' Ziva stated and turned to walk out of the damn building. Leroy was the first to follow her.

Yasmin gave her brother an angry stare and narrowed her eyes to him. ''Thanks a lot dibshit!'' She said to her brother.

''Shut up!'' Yonah said, sounding angry as well and started walking.

Yasmin turned to Peter. ''I guess I see you tomorrow then'' She said to him. He nodded.

''I guess you will'' He said and gave her light kiss on the cheek. ''Bye Yazz''

''Bye'' She smiled and a light blush over her cheeks, stood up and ran to catch up with her family.

**...**

**DiNozzo Van, almost home, 5:35 pm**

Ziva saw in the corner of her eye that Yonah was just looking out of the front window, showing no emotion on his face again. Something, Ziva wished he hand not learned from her. He was good at it. It was silent in the car. Roy and Yasmin were both waiting for the bomb to go off and when Ziva had to wait for the fourth red light, she snapped.

Her right hand reached out and banged hard against the back of the fourteenth years old head.

''Ow!'' He shouted, harder than he wanted, because he didn't want to let the others know, that it had hurt him.

''What the hell were you thinking!'' Ziva began. ''You say you go to school early to do something for school. And don't say you not were lying!'' She interrupted him when he opened his mouth. ''Because we all know that you did not intended to let us know, that you were going to make copies of you tests, TO SELL THEM!''

Leroy and Yasmin looked at each other. Shocked after finding out what he did.

''And therefor you head slap me?'' He retorted. ''I can't believe you're still doing that. I'm not a kid anymore!'' She pushed in the gas and started driving again, at the green light. She did only have to turn in to there street.

''Then why do you act, like a little boy, who still needs the attention?'' Ziva countered. He didn't say anything. Crossed his arms and had a angry face now, that looked outside of the window again. ''You're only proving my point, by giving me that attitude, Yonatan'' She than said.

She turned into their street and drove passed 4 houses before turning into the parking lot before their house.

''You wouldn't understand'' He said.

''Well you can explain it to me _and _your dad, so that we understand. Because your father knows about me going to school and also knows why!'' She said pointing to Tony's car that was parked before hers.

They all stepped out. Leroy and Yasmin, kept their mouths shut, as they knew everyone was going to be pissed off. They walked through the garage into the house, where Tony was waiting in the kitchen. Ziva came in first noticing the same anger, she has on Tony's face.

''Rooms! Now!'' He shouted. Leroy and Yasmin, pulled out their lunch boxes and walked towards the stairs, taking of their shoes off and put them away into a small cabinet next to the stairs and walked up the stairs. Yonah did the same and wanted to walk after them.

''Hey dad'' Yasmin and Leroy said at once and let out a smile, just so that he wouldn't let the anger go over them.

''Hi, kids'' He smiled for a second and than saw Yonah following them. ''Don't you dare to take the first step on that stairs, Yonatan!'' He said to his son.

Yonah sighed. ''_This is going to be bad'' _He knew it. He walked back and sat down at the dinner table. Tony and Ziva sat down across from him and looked at him. It was like they were interrogating him.

''Why?'' Tony said, demanding an answer and leaned back in his chair, arms crossed.

''I don't know'' Yonah didn't dare to look at his father.

''You don't know? You just said that we wouldn't understand and now you don't know? You have to clean your head before talking'' Ziva spoke.

''And you need to stop acting like you're still with the police'' He mumbled.

''I heard that'' She said. ''Tony. Yonah is suspended from school for the rest of the week''

''Oh that's just great! You really have done it this time!'' He shouted. ''Do you have any idea, how you make us look like?!''

Silence from Yonah's side. Ziva patted Tony's arm, requesting him to calm down. Tony took at deep breathe.

''What would we not understand, Yonah?'' Ziva asked, her voice was calm now.

Yonah, looked away even more. ''Answer you mother Yonah and look at her! Rule 3!'' Tony said sternly, but he stopped shouting.

Yonah looked at her. ''What would we not understand'' She repeated her question.

He let out a sigh. He was not going to keep it from them longer. ''They made we do it!'' He blurted out.

Tony huffed ''That's one lame excuse, Yonah''

''It's true! They said If I didn't do it, they would get Yasmin!'' He said frustrated, because he parents didn't believe him.

Yasmin was on the top of the stairs, hearing every single word of what he said. Tony and Ziva looked at each other. Trying to decide if that would believe what he said.

'Who?'' Ziva than asked.

Yonah looked at her for a moment. ''I don't know, my friends'' He said quietly.

''You call them you're friends?'' Ziva raised her voice. ''Are these the same 'friends' you hang out with recently at school?''

''I guess so'' He lowered his face again and shrugged.

''Yonatan Timothy DiNozzo. You are named after one of the most intelligent person we know and sometimes I think you are from him and not from me!'' Tony explained. ''How can you be so _stupid_ to fall for that''

''I was protecting, Yasmin!'' He explained.

''You're protecting her by, showing up every Saturday morning, in the garage for your fighting class! That's why we teach you that stuff! To defend your self!'' Ziva said.

''Yes and when I fight, I get to go to the principal again!'' Yonah snapped.

''That's because you never tell them the whole story! You never tell us the whole story!'' Tony accused him. It was true. Every time Yonah got into a fight. They said he started it and he didn't do anything to defend himself.

''How long is this going on?'' Ziva asked him.

''Since new year... three months'' He answered.

Tony rubbed his forehead, gaining a headache ''Why didn't you just tell anyone?'' He asked him.

''I want to solve my own problems'' Yonah said. ''I guess I'm a DiNozzo'' He shrugged.

Tony had to resist the urge to smile about that, but he managed after an elbow hit his side.

''It's great you want to solve you're problems, but sometimes you need help Yonah. You can't always do things on your own'' Ziva said seriously.

''I am sorry, mom. I should've talked to you and dad. So sorry dad too'' He said.

''You will not get out of it, that easy Yonah. We hear you are sorry. But you will not going to have a week off of school'' Ziva said again.

''What is going to be my punishment?'' He asked.

''Go to your room and start writing the first 20 rules and head slap yourself if you don't remember one, until you do. Meanwhile you're mom and I are going to discuss a proper punishment for you'' Tony ordered him.

''Yes dad'' He said and he stood up.

By the sound of the chair shoving over over the ground, Yasmin hurried herself to her room. She was just in time to close her door, silently, because she heard Yonah taking to the last three steps and then closed his door as wel

Yonah took at seat at his desk, taking out a pen and a piece of paper. He took a a deep breathe, registering what he had done and how he hurt his parents, by doing this. He then began to write. He ended up with 2, giving two head slaps to himself, but he managed to get the first 20 rules.

**DiNozzo/Wiliams Family Rules:**

#1: Always have you're 'stuff' with you. Where ever you go

#2: Let people close to your heart know, what you feel for them.

#3: Always look at Mom and/or dad, when they talk to you

#4: Doing/saying something stupid will be answered by a head slap

#6: Never expect that mom or dad don't know that you're up to something

#7: (Bad) Attitude or behavior leads to house arrest

#8: Always think before asking or saying something that can hurt another.

#9: When it comes to it. Trust the once Mom and Dad trust the most and it will be okay.

#10: When something happens. Use the 'stuff' and use what you've been taught.

#11: Pizza is the best thing in the world, don't let someone say otherwise!

#12: Always follow your heart. Do not let anyone tell you that you cannot love them

#13: Saying sorry is no sign of weakness, it's letting the other know, that you know you hurt them/ that you regret what you did.

#14: Do not wear shoes upstairs. Put them away.

#15: No plans for Sunday night, Movie night is an standard in the DiNozzo household!

#16: Your alarm stays on also in Saturday morning. Training is never to be skipped! (you will know why, when it comes to it)

18: Don't open the save in mom and dad's bedroom, unless you're ask to

19: You want something, you earn it

20: Always ask permission, sometimes asking for forgiveness brings to much hurt.

As he read what he had written, he was confused about some of the rules. He always was when they talked about those rules. They were an mystery for him. Why did they do so much training? Why was it a rule to always have that irritating backpack with them, even to school. What meant ''When it come to it?''

He wanted to know so badly. He knew that his parents went through a lot and he didn't want to much details, as they said some of it.

''_But why are we here? and not with our 'family'. Why do we call us Williams, if we are named DiNozzo? Why was it always like Dad was looking outside, as guarding dog? What happened when we were 2?_'' He thought to himself?

The newest information, made his mind wanted to know even more what just happened, because really, who were his parents? They never talked about the past. He made a mental note, to bring it up. Once this week was over. He had enough of not knowing what was going on.

* * *

_**And that's a rap! Next update tomorrow :D Well? what did you think of Ziva and Tony as a little strickt parents? I love to right it haha. Well now that's that out of the way what will happen next? Stay tuned. And don't forget to review! :D**_

_**-X- Leonie**_


	3. On The Other Side

_**Yay! chapter 3 :D thanks everyone for the reviews and such! Glad you like it. Now here's the next chapter! **_

_**Enjoy your reading! :)**_

* * *

**Next day, Washington DC, NCIS HQ, 7:30 am**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was walking into the bullpen, a cup of coffee plastered in his hand. Our silver haired man, hadn't changed a bit. Only thing is that he wears he glasses more often and he had softened, in the head slapping. Who could blame him? The one who got 70% of the head slaps were Tony and Ziva. And they weren't around for 12 years now.

''What do we got?'' Gibbs demanded the two man, who were already in the bullpen, to stand up and speak up in front of the new 3D touch screen, that McGee loved ever since they got it 9 years ago. McGee was now in charge, when Gibbs wasn't around. His shy and uncertain posture, had changed into a confident, adult that was in control of himself and the other.

''Our victim is, patty officer Jeremy Riddle, lives in Irwindale LA '' McGee began. ''35 year old, Wife's deceased and has custody of his daughter of fifteen, Sarah Riddle. I found out that he owns a garage and repairs cars, after he came back from Iraq and couldn't go back anymore because he was injured to badly. Sarah goes to High School in the same town''

''How did Riddle end up here?'' Gibbs asked.

At that question, Special Agent Danny Fielder came from behind his desk and joined the conversation. ''I checked his bank records, and it seems that he had a flight booked, that had landed 2 weeks ago. I also searched for employers and they say he was here because of a good deal. I didn't tell them that we found him dead yet'' He explained.

''Why not?'' Gibbs asked, turning his eyes from the screen to Danny.

''I wanted to be certain, that it was him. So we have to wait until, Mrs. McGee, comes up with the results'' Fielder said. He made a teasing glance to McGee.

McGee rolled his eyes. ''Don't start it Danny. I forgot about our anniversary, last week, so what?! It's not like it was my fault. We were stuck here all week, that I didn't notice it was a week until the day of our anniversary!'' He exclaimed

Gibbs gave him a head slap. ''Even than you shouldn't be forgetting those things! Can cost you your life, if you hurt her again!''

''Yes boss'' McGee said. Fielder chuckled.

Gibbs threw away his empty coffee cub and marched to the elevator. ''Come in contact with the police department in that town.. city.. whatever. Tell them to tell Sarah about the news'' He ordered.

''Will do boss'' McGee said and he began to type for phone numbers.

Danny went back to his desk and looked around, not really knowing what to do. ''Uhm..'' He began but was cut off.

''Go to Palmer. Find out, how Riddle died'' McGee ordered.

Danny hopped from his chair again. ''That I can do!'' He said happily.

After only three minutes of typing McGee had found the number of the local LAPD of . He typed dialed the number and waited for the phone to be answered.

**...**

**NCIS HQ, Labby, 7:40 am**

''Hey Gibbs!'' Abby said with excitement, when she heard her lab doors opening, though she hadn't turned to see if it was indeed him.

''Hey Mrs. McGee!'' Gibbs stood behind her. Her smile and excitement dropped as she heard that name. ''Come on, Abby are you still mad at him, forgetting it?'' He asked her.

''Yes!'' She exclaimed lifting her arms up in the air, to make it be more obvious.

''Abbs. He couldn't do anything about it. He had not slept in 4 days and didn't even see the sun rising or falling. He had no sense of time or day, or maybe even year!'' Gibbs explained.

''Then I should blame the killer?'' Abby said arms crossed.

''Yes! Go tell him that—'' Gibbs laughed. Abby wanted to storm out of her lab, but Gibbs grabbed her arm. ''… after you tell me what you found'' He finished. She smiled and went back to her computer.

''Blood that you found on the CS, are indeed from Riddle, it did not match for 100%'' She smiled.

''How is that? Was it from his daughter? Because we are sure she's still in LA and doesn't know about her father yet'' Gibbs asked.

''No, the puddle of blood, held more DNA than just that from Riddle, which means...'' She let Gibbs finish.

''...That our killer, also is hurt''

''Ding ding ding! That is correct bossman!'' She exclaimed happily and made Gibbs smirk. He held up a Caf-Pow! In front of her, but when she wanted to grab it he pulled away. ''Hey!''

Gibbs nodded to the computer. ''What else?'' He said, just before the machine started bleeping.

Abby turned to find no match no the DNA of the second blood sample. She frowned in disappointment. Gibbs placed the Caf-Pow! In front of Abby on the desk and kissed her. ''Good work, Abby'' He said in her ear.

Abby looked over to a big smart board on the other side of the room. It was switching pictures of Tony, Ziva with/and the twins, when they were true. So happy, no worries at all, just a loving family.

''What do you think what they're doing Gibbs?'' Abby asked as her voice cracked a little. Sometimes she just missed them.. everyday.. every hour.

''Knowing Tony, he's working. Ziva probably cleaning the house and the twins are doing something to get in trouble'' Gibbs told her.

Abby smiled. ''You think Ziva has a day off or do you still think she has no job''

''The last one'' Gibbs said.

''I miss them, Gibbs'''Abby said and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and he did the same.

''I know me too. That's why I made rule 53'' He said.

''Are you still considering that?'' Abby asked, pulled away and looked at him.

''Yes I do. But we don't know when he will be back, so we got time'' Gibbs told her. He kissed her head again and then made his way back to the bullpen.

**...**

**Meanwhile, Irwindale LA, LAPD local station**

''Irwindale LAPD, how may we help you'' The nice assistant answered.

''_Good morning. You speak with Special Agent Timothy McGee from NCIS DC. I have to speak with a officer, about a murder of a resident of your town_'' He said strictly.

''Okay, sir. Let me connect you with our Senior homicide detective. Just a moment please'' She said and she clearly heard an impatient sigh from the other side of the line.

She put him on hold and dialed the number of the Senior detective.

''_What?'' _The other side answered grumpy.

''Mr. Williams? I have an agent on the line that wants to speak to you'' She explained.

''_What does he want?_'' Wiliams said.

''Special agent McGee, from NCIS, said it is about a murder of a resident of ours'' She told him.

The other side was silent. Tony Williams or Tony DiNozzo for the family. Was stunned. ''_Did she just said McGee? From NCIS?'' _He thought to himself. ''_That can't be right.. right?''_

''Sir? Should I connect him to you?'' She repeated the question that she asked, but no one heard.

Tony snapped out of his thoughts. ''_Yeah.. yeah sure_'' He said sounding weird.

''Okay sir. Hold on a second'' She said and she hung up.

It took a couple of second until his phone again began to ring. He rubbed a hand over his face and then it went over. He didn't let it go over for one whole time. He wasn't sure of what to do. He couldn't give away that he it was him, could he? What if ''She'' figures it out?

''_Williams_'' He answered the voice in a low voice. Just to be sure.

''Hello? You speak with Special Senior Field Agent Timothy McGee, from NCIS DC. I'm afraid that I have some unfortunate news for you'' McGee answered.

Tony chuckled. ''_Did he really just said his full name?_'' He thought

''What is the funny part?'' McGee asked annoyed of the chuckling.

Tony smile dropped. ''_Sorry. What is wrong?_'' He turned serious again.

''We found Jeremy Riddle dead and we found out that he lives in your city'' McGee explained.

''_Any family you didn't call, because you can't handle it, McGo— Gee?_'' Tony wanted to use a nickname, but he knew. it would give away, that it was him.

McGee was confused of the pause, but he shook it out of his head. ''He only has a daughter going to Irwindale High. Sarah Riddle. She's fifteen. She stays with her friend, because her father had to go over here, because of a deal. We still figuring that out''

''_Okay. We will bring the news to her'' Tony said, but you could that it was not his favorite job either. ''Thanks for calling. Bye McGoo_'' Tony said quickly, but when he noticed the nickname slipped from his tongue, he hung up as fast as he could.

McGee was confused and shocked. when he the phone call was disconnected. ''_Did he just say McGoo?''_ He thought shocked.

Tony on the other hand, leaned back in his chair, put his hands behind his hands and showed a big DiNozzo grin. ''_Can't believe I said McGoo to McGee'' _He thought laughing. ''_Ziva is so going to be shocked when I tell her this'' _

**_..._**

**DiNozzo residence, 6:03 pm**

''**Mom what are we eating?'' **Leroy asked as he ran downstairs into the kitchen.

''**Lama?'' **Ziva asked.

''**I was just wondering. I love your cooking, you know that!'' **Leroy told her.

Ziva smiled. ''That was what I wanted to hear. Were eating chicken '' She said she pulled him to her and kissed his cheek.

''**AH! Mom, come on! I'm not a baby anymore!**'' He said rubbing the wetness from his cheek.

''I know'' Ziva smiled. ''How's Yasmin doing with Peter upstairs?'' She then asked, as she continued

''**Well they say that they are 'studying', but I don't believe it**'' Leroy stated.

Ziva chuckled. ''What do _you _think that they are doing than, Roy?''

''**making out and doing some other stuff, they shouldn't be doing'' **He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

The smile faded from Ziva's face and then Leroy laughed. ''Leroy Isaiah DiNozzo! Don't try to scare me like that!''

''Like how?'' Yonah asked as he came from the living room also into the kitchen.

''Nothing. Go get your sister and tell her that dinner is almost ready, Peter has to go and your father is home in five minutes'' She ordered.

''Yes mom'' He turned and ran up the stairs.

**...**

**DiNozzo residence, 7:00 pm**

Tony had come in 5 minutes later. Now they were busy with desert. Chocolate pudding. Yasmin's and Tony's favorite. For some reason it was silent in the DiNozzo house hold. Most of the time Tony starts an weird conversation or discussion, but now it seemed like, he was not there with with his head.

Ziva looked at him, and decided to speak up. ''Kids. Will you excuse us for a moment?'' She said seriously, her eyes stayed on Tony, who apparently had not hear her say that.

''But mom? Don't you want us to clean the table?'' Yasmin asked surprise. Yonah and Leroy looked just as surprised.

''No upstairs. Make your home work'' Ziva ordered.

''Yes mom'' All three said at the same time. They made their way upstairs, only to pretend that they closed their doors and they sat down on the top of the stairs.

''Tony?'' Ziva asked, reaching her hand out to cub his, that was lying next to his plate, that was still untouched.

Tony looked up. ''hmm?'' Was all he managed to mumble.

''what happened today? You had a rough case or something?'' She asked gently.

''I had to go to the twins high school, to tell a fifteen year old girl that the only family she had, just died'' He said.

Ziva bit her her bottom lip. ''It's not the first time, that you had to deal with that'' She said.

''It is since we have kids. But that's not all'' He told her.

''What else is wrong than?'' Ziva wanted to know.

''We got a call from the one who had to the case, they couldn't come here, so they asked if I could do it''

Ziva frowned. ''I don't understand. What's the big deal about that?''

Tony let out a sighed and turned his look from their hands to Ziva's eyes. ''The one on the case is NCIS DC'' He said quietly.

Ziva pulled back her hand. ''What? You mean—'' She began but trailed off.

''Yes. Team Gibbs'' Tony finished for her. ''McGee called. I talked to McGee!'' Tony couldn't help the almost invisible smile that appeared on his face.

''And?'' Ziva asked with a smile. ''How did he sound?''

''Grown up. He called himself 'Special Senior Field Agent' '' Tony laughed. ''I made a mistake to call him 'McGoo' in the end. When I noticed I hung up''

Ziva chuckled about that. ''He doesn't know it was you?'' She raised her eyebrows.

''I hope not. I mean, I hope, somewhere. But I don't think so'' Tony said.

''What is the problem then?'' Ziva asked,

''It made me realize that, I miss them. Gibbs, Tim, Abby even palmer. We found out that Ducky had died 3 years ago and we couldn't even go to his funeral!'' Tony said frustrated and went with his hand through his hair.

On top of the stairs, the DiNozzo siblings were listening eagerly.

''I want to know what happened'' Yonah whispered.

''I do too. See how dad is doing. He's acting like a hurt little boy when he talks about them'' Yasmin replied to that.

''**Than why are you two not on your way down there and asked them?**'' Leroy rolled his eyes.

''We asked them so many times. What will be different?'' Yasmin asked.

''**The fact that you are 3 years older since the last time you really asked about what happened**_**'' **_He stated.

''He's got a point'' Yonah said to Yasmin.

''Duh!'' Leroy put out his tongue.

''Okay. I will go ask them if they're are alright'' Yonah said and stood up. He took a deep breathe and made his way down, quietly.

He looked at his parents, who were still talking. ''Mom?'' He asked questioningly.

Ziva jumped in her seat and turned to see her son standing there a little awkward. She grabbed to her heart. ''Oh Yonah. Don't do that ever again''

''Sorry'' He said.

''What is it that you want, Yonah?'' Tony asked trying to sound casual.

Yonah wanted to start calm but, his need to know to over. ''I want to know what happened'' He stated. ''What happened all those years ago. Why do we call us Williams, when we are called DiNozzo? Why did we leave a family I don't even know! Why does it effect you, when uncle McGee calls and why do you pretend to him that you are someone else!'' In frustration he was raising his voice.

''Yonah I don't think—'' Ziva began, but she was got off.

''No! I am old enough. I'm fourteen almost 15, Yazz is also fourteen and Leroy is acting like he's fourteen! I'm done with not knowing exactly who I am! Not knowing who my parents are and why we are here! I just want to know. I thought in this house we weren't suppose to keep secrets. Rule 22!''

''He's right mom'' Yasmin said and took the last two steps with Leroy. ''We can handle it. What ever it is. I wanna know who I am''

Tony and Ziva looked to each other. ''Tony?'' Ziva asked for permission.

He let out a sigh. ''They have a point. They are strong enough to handle it. You're their mom''

Ziva smiled. ''Okay then. Sit down'' She said and pointed to their seats.

* * *

_**Yeah That's it for today! Tomorrow a new chapter! Please review! You know i love those!**_

_**-X- Leonie**_


	4. When It Comes To It

_**Sorry for the few hours Delay! but anyways here it is! And just before you begin i beg for forgiveness... you'll see why haha!**_

_**Thank you for the reviews and the now followers and remember i LOVE reviews haha**_

_**Enjoy your reading!**_

* * *

**One week later, NCIS HQ, 10:30 pm**

Gibbs rushed in to the NCIS building, unsure what was wrong. He had a call from Abby, total panic. She was still at NCIS even though they could go home 2 hours ago. And now when he wanted to go to sleep, early.. for the first time in his.. no life wouldn't be the correct word, he did that more often the last months, he got a call from Abby. She sounded very panicked and she couldn't tell him what was wrong, she just told him to come.

So he did. He didn't bother to use the elevator, that still had to come up from Labby and he rushed down the stairs, he flew through the lab doors and saw Abby staring at the computer she always used.

''Abby'' He said totally out of breath. ''_Shit! This 'getting older' thing is really happening..'' _He thought. ''What's wrong?'' He asked her.

Silence filled the room. Well.. except from Gibbs breathing heavily, of course. He bent up straight again, releasing his hands from his knees and he walked over to her. She was just staring at the computer. It was like she hadn't heard him. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she jumped, almost one meter in the air.

''Gibbs!'' She said startled. ''Don't ever do that to your favorite lab rat!'' she exclaimed.

''Abby... what is wrong with you? You sounded weird''

Reality caught her and she went back to her computer. ''I.. I got the DNA results back from the second blood sample'' She explained.

''And for doing your job well you have to panic?'' He asked her. He didn't understand her weird behavior.

''It's not _that_ I found out who it is, that scares me. It's that I found out _who _it is that scares me'' She told him.

''okay.. than _who _is it?'' He wanted to know now. Abby didn't say anything. She only cleared Gibb's view towards the screen. As soon as he saw it his eyes widened. ''_That.. can't be.. true!'' _He thoughts was racing.

''**Macy A. Rosewood**''

It said.

The picture was even more clear. It was that Macy, from so many years ago. The one they are were searching for, from the day, Tony had told them that story about his ''friends''. The Macy, the only one who had survived that dramatic day, with Tony. They searched for her. Until this day, she was never to be found, _anywhere!_ And now, she just popped up on Abby's screen.

''I found her'' She said in disbelieve. ''There's even an address''

''Call up McGee and say to him to call a babysitter and then come here as soon as the baby sitter arrives'' He ordered and marched out of the lab again. This was their opportunity to get her.

**...**

**2 hours later DiNozzo residence, 00:30 am**

One week ago Tony and Ziva had told their kids parts of how they ended up together, beginning with Kate. They hadn't told about the Ari part, but it was a start. They had told without details about Rivkin and about EJ. Then eventually about Parsons and the day that they first kissed. They had told them many fun moments of their time at NCIS.

They het told the kids that they would talk about what happened another time next week, but they hadn't had the chance to do that yet. Tony came home late, because of a care and Yasmin became a little ill.

now one week later Leroy had fallen to sleep two hours ago and Ziva had carried him to bed.

Yasmin went to bed half an hour ago and had fallen asleep maybe 10 minutes after that.

The only one awake of them was Yonah. He didn't feel well. He was pacing in his room. Thinking of what to do. Not that he was sick, but he just had a bad feeling. Maybe this was the feeling his parents were always talking about, when they were talking about, a 'Gut-feeling'.

He made his decision and opened his door. He looked around but every other door was closed. He walked to his parents bedroom and opened the door slightly, to peek if they were still awake. They were.

Hearing the door open, Tony looked up ''What are you doing Yonah? You have training tomorrow 7 am precise'' Tony asked, making Ziva look up from her book.

''I can't sleep until I know everything'' He said and opened the door further so he could go in and closed the door behind him.

''We told you we would tell you tomorrow if we have the time'' Ziva said.

''I know! But somethings telling me that I need to know now'' Yonah told them. They looked at him.

''Your gut is telling you you need to know tonight?'' Tony raised his eyebrows. ''When did you developed a gut-feeling?''

''That's not the point. Come on!'' Yonah said and he sat down on the foot end of the bed.

Ziva closed her book and placed it on the nightstand. ''Okay. _Okay_'' She said.

Yonah, smiled and climbed further on the bed. Sometimes he acted like he was still 8 like Leroy and Tony couldn't do nothing, but to laugh about that. He loved that kid of him. All of them.

It was when Ziva wanted to continue their story, when something moved down in the living room and something fell into pieces to the ground. Their heads shot up to the door as they jumped.

''What was that?'' Yonah asked the concern clearly in his voice.

''Tony?'' Ziva looked at her husband. He didn't say anything and turned the other way to open the the save that was in a drawer from his nightstand. He pulled out his gun and got out of bed.

Yonah never had seen his dad hold a gun before, because Tony and Ziva wanted to keep that side of them and the parent side seperate, but he had to say that way his father was holding it, was pretty cool.

''Stay here'' Tony whispered and Yonah nodded.

As Tony went out of the bedroom, Yonah and Ziva shared the same worried glare. And in the hallway, he met Yasmin and Leroy, who both peeked their heads out of their room. He made a hand gesture for them to be quiet and to stay in their rooms as well and they looked at each other before nodding.

Tony went downstairs and also there was nothing but silence. It was following the noise or being followed. In this case he was sure that, who ever it was that was in their house, was following _him_ or the person saw Tony and therefore his heart was raising. No one behind him. No one before him. Where was he or she or even _it_!

As good as he knew he had cleared the living room and the hallway down stairs. He was now on his way do the kitchen. He was almost there when a fist hit him in the face, as he was in the door post. His head shot back from the force and his hand with the gun hit the door post and it caused him to release the gun.

Before he could recover, the person who had hit him, had lifted him up, his hand around his throat and banged him against the wall. Tony did what he could but the grip was to tight. He looked at the person and to his amazement it was not, who he had thought. Far back in his head, he thought it was Macy. But she couldn't be that strong. It was a man, one that was one much bigger then him.

Tony found it harder to take in air, every second. ''Ziva..The_ kids...'' _Was he only thing he could think off. Why weren't they coming? Why did they choose now to listen to him. It was a little ironic.

The man in front of him give him a evil smirk and pulled out a knife. Just as Tony thought he felt himself pass out from the lack of oxygen and the knife was going to hit him, the knife was banged into the wall, just millimeters from his ear and the grip around his throat loosened and eventually it was gone. Tony fell to the ground and saw the man going out of the back door. He hadn't the power to go after him.

Tony coughed and after a moment he heard Ziva's voice. ''Tony?'' She called for him, her voice sounded worried. Tony hated that sound.

''I'm.. *cough* in the.. *cough* kitchen'' He called back.

''**Abba?**'' Leroy said as he came into the kitchen. He turned on the lights and saw Tony catching a breath between coughing and rushed to him. ''**Abba!**'' He now yelled. After that Leroy was rambling so fast in Hebrew that Tony couldn't understand him anymore.

Ziva and the twins came also in the kitchen and were shocked seeing Tony sitting against the wall. Ziva knelled down in front of him. She was shocked at how he looked like.

''Yasmin get me a towel!'' She ordered. Yasmin grabbed a towel from the kitchen counter and threw it to her mom. ''You are bleeding Tony'' She said her voice softly.

It was true. His nose was bleeding, hard. He hadn't even noticed it. He was too busy getting oxygen into his lungs. But now the pain in his nose was getting worse.

''What happened?'' Yonah was the one who had the most courage to get those words out.

''He surprised me'' Tony said truthfully. ''He hit me in the nose and than choked me against the wall. I couldn't overpower him''

''Dad I'm so sorry, that we didn't come and help you. We—'' Yasmin started apologizing.

''Hey. I told you wait and be quiet. You guys did what you were told. You followed the rules. I don't want you to be apologizing for that'' He reassured her and he (tried to) stood up.

He looked at Leroy, who's face was blank, horrified even and he was focusing at something.

''Where are you looking at Roy?'' Yonah asked. Leroy pointed to the place where the knife hit the wall and all of them turned to look what was giving Roy that horrified look on his face.

Their eyes widened as they read the note that was plastered on the wall, through the knife.

**''You got 7 minutes to recover'' **

It said.

Tony and Ziva look at each other, now horrified themselves. When the hell was going to happen.

''Guys.. I think that it comes to it. To use it!'' Ziva warned them and she received worried looks from her kids. Ones, she had never seen before. They were scared as hell.

…**.**

**2hours earlier, NCIS HQ, 11:15 pm**

Gibbs came into the interrogation room. A woman with light blond hair, pulled up into a ponytail was sitting there. A smirk plastered on her face and her arms crossed. She had seen this coming.

''I see that you that you have found me'' She said the smirk not going away.

He didn't respond to that. ''How come that your name, pops up out of the blood sample that we had from out crime scene?'' He asked sternly.

Macy held up her arm. It had an big bandage from her wrist to her elbow. ''He fought back'' She explained.

''I see. So you're not denying killing him?''

''No''

''He had a kid!'' Gibbs was now mad. He slammed his fist against the table, but Macy didn't move an inch and didn't look shocked even less. ''Why did you kill him?!''

''Did you know that it's precisely 36 years ago, that I lost my boyfriend Nick?'' she asked. ''I couldn't find his killer so I thought I took my revenge on an other marine''

''He has a daughter! She's 15! didn't you think about her?'' Gibbs snapped.

''Did Hernandez think about Kelly?'' She chuckled evilly.

''You don't bring my child into this!'' Gibbs yelled, slamming a fist on the table.

Macy just chuckled. ''Sorry, I hit a nerve'' She apologized, not meaning one letter of it.

''Do you know where DiNozzo and his wife and kids are?'' Gibbs asked.

''I wish I knew'' She said. Gibbs couldn't figure out if she was telling the truth or not.

''How come we didn't find you in any database before you killed Riddle?'' Gibbs narrowed his eyes.

''How come I don't find DiNozzo in any database? It's really not that hard'' She answered with a question.

''You are twisted'' He stated.

''No one deals with the loss of a loved one well, agent Gibbs. You didn't do all to well when you lost Kelly and Shannon, Ziva didn't deal well with the loss of her father, and no one did well after loosing Kate or Director Jenny Shepard. It's life''

''How do you know everyone? And STOP saying their names. You don't have the right, saying their names!''

''I don't deny killing him. But I have to tell you one little secret, agent Gibbs'' Macy leaned forward and gestured to Gibbs to do the same. And so he did. She was very close to his ear, with her mouth while she whispered, ''I have friends who hate DiNozzo just as much as I do. Just because I don't know where DiNozzo is, doesn't mean they don't know, they just haven't told me yet''

Gibbs pulled back and looked at her. Macy now had an even more evil expression on her face and laughed. He stood up. ''Get her out of here!'' He demanded to probie agent, who's name, no one knew at NCIS and he obeyed.

Gibbs walked into the room, on the other side of the glass and met McGee, Fielder and Abby there.

''What do you think about 'not being the only one out to get them? Could she be right?'' Abby asked worried.

''I don't know Abbs. Maybe'' Gibbs said honestly.

''Tony and Ziva have made a lot of enemies in the years of their work'' McGee said.

''That's true. I just hope they are okay'' Abby told them.

''Yeah me too'' McGee told her and he pulled her into a hug and kissed her temple. ''We should go home. There is nothing we can do. We found her and Katy is waiting for us to get home''

Gibbs smiled at the name of their daughter. He had to know, they would choose that name. They both missed her still and Kate would never be forgotten. ''He's right Abby, Macy had confessed, so we can't do anything anymore. Plus your babysitter would like also like to go home''

''I have to go home too. Michelle is waiting'' Danny told them. So they all went home. Trying to forget about their worries about Tony, Ziva and the twins. (And Leroy... but they don't know about him.. yet) They should be fine.

…**..**

**Present time, DiNozzo residence**

Little did they know that, in LA where the DiNozzo family lives, they were not fine. They were waiting for something big, that was going to be happening.

''Guys, get your 'stuff'! You are going to need it!'' Tony demanded.

''Mom? Dad? What it going to happen?'' Yasmin panicked.

Tony and Ziva, no idea either. They thought it was just a burglar or something, Macy even! But this guy, they had never seen before. And even if it was Macy. They had not come to that part of their story yet.

As the kids were running towards the stairs. The earth shattering sound of windows breaking and guns going off, was the only thing that heard.

''DOWN!'' Ziva and Tony both yelled and they grabbed their kids and collapsed to the ground.

* * *

_**I told you! i beg for forgiveness! :( :( :(! please review! i 3 them haha. Update tomorrow**_


	5. It Came To It

_**Yeah Chapter 5 everyone! Hope you're going to like it! daily update plan, still for the next 5 chapters, then i'm up to date from where i am, but i still have other stories to work so i won't update that much as i am now! **_

_**Thanks for the reviews, although they aren't that much, i appreciate them! It's weird i got 25 followers but only get 4 reviews. please just take those 2 minutes to leave a review! please!**_

_**Well then, Enjoy your reading! **_

* * *

**DiNozzo residence, same time**

_As the kids were running towards the stairs. The earth shattering sound of windows breaking and guns going off, was the only thing they heard. _

_''DOWN!'' Ziva and Tony both yelled and they grabbed their kids and collapsed to the ground. _

The sound was almost unbearable and glass was flying everywhere. Tony was lying half over Leroy and Ziva was holding Yonah. Yasmin laid under the table and screaming her lungs out of her body.

After maybe thirty seconds, what seemed like hours for all the DiNozzo's the shooting stopped and Yasmin stopped screaming. Death silence filled the room and everyone was checking if anyone got hurt. Despite the little cuts on the arms and/or faces from the glass hitting them, everyone seemed alright.

''Yonah, Yasmin and Leroy. You guys go upstairs and grab your 'stuff' '' Tony whispered.

''**What the hell is going on?**'' Leroy asked his voice shaking.

''No time to explain now. Guess Yonah was right, something is going to happen. Now go!'' Tony ordered.

All the kids nodded and made their way to the stairs, staying low to the ground. Tony turned to Ziva.

''You alright?'' He asked, still whispering, worried as he saw her.

''Yes. I'm fine. I just also want to know what is going on'' She said. Before Tony could answer that question, saying he also didn't know, they heard footsteps coming their way. No one called their name so it was not one of the neighbors, that came to help them.

Tony grabbed his gun from under a piece of what looked like a cabinet door and hold it towards the direction where the sound came from. waited in suspense, until 4 men came bursting in, from every way possible and a severe fight awoke as Ziva was the first one to throw a punch towards one of the men.

The man stumbled backwards, but he was pretty big and was not in much pain. He stormed to her and kicked her in the stomach.

Tony shot one of the men coming in through the window in front of him, but was surprised when he was caught from behind.

''**Abba!**'' Leroy called. He stood 3 steps up the stairs and saw his father struggling against the man behind him. He jumped from the stairs and ran over to his father. ''**You leave my dad alone!**'' He yelled and he kicked the man in the back of his knee. The man screamed in pain and released Tony, who shot the man in the chest.

He looked at Leroy who had a big grin on his face. ''Great work, Little Ninja'' Tony said and wanted to give him a high five when he saw Ziva still fighting and a scream that followed from upstairs. He looked at Leroy. ''You upstairs, help your sister and brother'' He ordered. Leroy obeyed and ran upstairs.

Tony shot the man who was fighting with Ziva in the shoulder, but it was not enough. He pulled the trigger again... ''Shit! No no no no! Don't do this please!'' Tony said when he discovered that his gun was empty. He threw his gun away and went to help Ziva.

Once upstairs, Leroy heard the most of the noise came from Yonah's bed room. He went in and saw Yonah, doing a good job, hitting a masked man. But when he spotted the second man Leroy didn't hesitate to jump on the back of the man and hit him in the neck, causing the man to pass out in a instant. Yonah gave his attacker two punches in the face and a kick in the stomach and the man fell into his closet.

''Okay.. I know we are being attacked and all. But this is _so _cool!'' Yonah exclaimed, winning a smirk from his little brother.

''Hey! A little help here!'' They heard Yasmin screaming from her own room. Yonah picked up his bag with 'stuff' and together with Leroy, he ran to her room.

''Use what you've been taught Yazz!'' Yonah called as he attacked one of the 4 men in the room.

Yasmin stepped backwards as 3 others were coming her way. ''I don't want to fight! I hate fighting you know that!'' She called back.

Leroy had caused one of them to turn and face him. He put of his fists and waited for him to attack him. ''**This is not the time to argue! You are going to get yourself killed!**'' He had the strong urge to roll his eyes, but then the man in front of him threw a punch to his face, and he fell backwards.

''Leroy!'' Yasmin yelled. She turned her eyes to them men in front of her and her worried face turned into rage. ''Oh for God sakes!'' She said and began to hit one man with her fists and Yonah came in to help her with the other one and he kicked him in the knees.

Leroy stood up again and was now pissed. He was never hit in the face before in training and he hated it that he left his guard down, when it really was necessary. He began to ram into the man or woman. He really didn't know nor did he care. They were all masked. But soon the person laid down on the ground not moving.

He looked at Yonah and Yasmin, who gave one last round of hits and then went over to them. They looked at the scene. Four persons, past out in this room and two others in Yonah's room.

''I can now understand, why mom made a rule for showing up at training'' Yonah said slightly out of breath. He wiped what he thought was sweat of his face. He looked at his arm. It was not sweat, it was blood. He had a big cut above his eye.

''You're bleeding!'' Yasmin exclaimed.

Yonah looked at Leroy and Yasmin, he smirked a little. ''I am not the only one here'' He said after seeing little cuts and bruises on both of them.

Yasmin looked in her mirror. ''Oh man! Peter is so not gonna like this!''

Leroy rolled his eyes, and at that moment they heard a gunshot from down stairs. ''Mom'' He whispered.

''Dad'' Yonah and Yasmin both said. Yasmin grabbed her bag with 'stuff' and without saying anything else to each other they all ran downstairs.

Once downstairs, they saw their parents fighting against 5 other men. ''Jeez, where do they keep coming from?'' Yasmin asked in disbelieve, taking in the scene before her.

Yonah looked through the window and saw even more people running towards the house.

''What should we do?'' He screamed.

''Help mom and dad of—'' Leroy wanted to say the complete obvious thing. But he was cut off.

Between hitting and being hit, by 3 men.. or persons. Ziva ordered. ''**NO! You do not fight. Yonah in your bag are the car keys! Use them!**''

''**But mom! I'm fourteen. I'm not allowed to drive!**'' Yonah argued in Hebrew, so that other people couldn't understand. What they were saying

''That wasn't a suggestion, Yonatan!'' Tony yelled, almost being chocked again before hitting his attacker in the stomach with his elbow. ''Do what your mother orders you!''

''**Where do you want us to go?!**'' Yasmin asked.

''**Airport. Tickets are in your bags! Everything else will be clear at the airport**'' Ziva explained.

Yonah and Yasmin looked at each other. Full of disbelieve, but also what other choice did they have?

''**No! We're not leaving you and Abba!**'' Leroy yelled, while he hit one of the men coming towards them.

''You have to Little Ninja! We will be following you! We promise!'' Tony tried, still fighting the rest.

''**We will distract them. Just do what we tell you!**'' Ziva tried desperately to be sure that her kids were save.

Yonah was now convinced. ''Okay! We do it! Roy come on. We have to get out of here!'' He grabbed his younger brother by the arm and dragged him towards the garage door.

Yasmin followed them, but her eyes were focused on her mom and dad, who were struggling against the men power.

''Go Yazz! You don't have much time, we will hold them here!'' Tony shouted.

''Come one Yazz!'' Yonah yelled from the garage.

Yasmin gave her parents one last look of worry. ''I love you'' she said, turned around and ran into the garage.

Once in the garage, she met a new scene, as her two brothers were fighting with each other. Both had clearly other plans. Yasmin ran to the switch and switched it to open the garage door.

''**I'm not leaving them!**'' Leroy struggled against the firm embrace of his brother.

''We got orders! Its not a good time, not to listen to mom and dad!'' Yonah said dragging him towards the car. ''Yasmin, a little help here!''

Yasmin opened the door of the back seat and put Child Lock on. Yonah practically threw Leroy in the car and before he could get out, Yasmin closed the door.

It was Tony's car for work, so the back seat and front seats were secluded from each other.

Yonah went around the car and hopped into the drivers seat and Yasmin sat down in the passengers seat.

''Do you even know how to drive?'' Yasmin asked her brother in a worried state.

''Oh Yazz, I think that there are a lot a things you don't know about your brother'' He showed the DiNozzo grin.

''Well Lets get out of here!''

''**No! We have to wait for mom and dad!**'' Leroy protested and hit the fence between him and his siblings.

''They said they would follow us, as soon as they could. Drive J.T.!'' She ordered.

Yonah started the car. He took a deep breath and then put his foot onto the gas pedal. The car raced out of the garage with a load noise and shrieked as Yonah sent in on the road, going left.

''**Who taught you to drive?**'' Leroy asked shocked as he sat up. He wasn't wearing a seatbelt and was thrown to the other side of the car, while Yonah took the turn.

''Mom did!'' Yonah grinned in to the rear mirror.

Leroy scowled and swore in Hebrew. They drove to the corner of the street and Yonah hit the breaks as they heard an explosion behind them. All three looked out of their windows and saw their house flying through the air.. or at least, pieces.

''NO!'' Yasmin and Leroy screamed.

Yonah was shaking, sitting shocked in his seat and looked through his mirrors at the burning house. He did the only thing his mind let him and started driving again, in big protests of Yasmin and Leroy.

**...**

**DC, McGee Residence, 12:03 pm **

Timothy McGee unlocked the door of his and Abby house. He closed it after Abby was in. Sarah came from the living room and greeted them.

''Sorry sis. I had not realized it was so late'' Tim apologized.

''Anytime, Timmy. I love spending time with my niece, even though she is sleeping'' Sarah replied.

''Has she been awake while we were gone?'' Abby asked worried.

''Yes one time. She asked why I was here. I explained and she went bed to sleep'' She explained. ''I'm off from work tomorrow, so it's not a big deal. I have to go home now, though''

''Good. I will call you, if we need you tomorrow'' Tim said and gave his sister kiss.

''Okay'' Sarah said and she looked at Abby. ''When is Lindsay coming home?'' She asked with a grin.

''She's coming home next week'' Abby said excitedly.

''Really? That's great!'' Sarah smiled at both Abby and her brother. ''Anyway I have to go. Speak to you later''

Tim held opened the door for her and Sarah went out, then he closed it again.

''I hope that Sarah can keep her mouth closed'' McGee said. ''Want it to be a surprise for Gibbs and Cecile''

''Of course she can! She's not you, you know'' Abby said and patted his cheek. ''Now we can go to bed?'' She asked.

He nodded and followed her upstairs.

Once dressed for bed and in bed Abby read a chapter of Tim's newest book and when she felt that he was tense she looked at him.

''Everything alright Tim?'' She asked a little worried.

''Yeah. It's just... when I called LAPD last week.. the detective of the the local station in Irwindale.. he.. he called me McGoo''

Abby raised her eyebrows. ''He did?'' She chuckled.

''Yes. First I wasn't sure, because the call ended so soon after that. But the more I think about it, the more surer I get about it''

Abby laughed. ''Well that's a name we haven't heard in awhile''

''I know Abby. That's exactly the point!'' Tim snapped.

''Tim! Shh! Kate is sleeping'' Abby hissed and threw a pillow against his head. She looked at him. He was thinking. And after a view seconds she got up what he meant. Her eyes went wide. ''You mean.. You think it was Tony?'' she asked in disbelieve.

''I'm not sure Abbs. He had a lower voice, but I can't figure out if he made it low or it was him naturally. Plus the fact that his name was Williams''

''Do you have a first name?'' Abby asked.

''No. it never came to that. He hung up so soon'' Tim explained.

''Well. Now I have no energy to look it up, I'm drained for the day'' She kissed him. ''Love you Timmy'' and she turned on her other side.

''Love you too'' Tim said and he turned out the lights. He laid on his back, looking at the ceiling, unsure of what to think of it. ''_Maybe it was really Tony. No that can't be. He would have said something.. would he not?'' _He thought.

…**..**

**Airport LA Irwindale, 12:16 am**

Leroy was crying on Yasmin's lap as they waited for Yonah to return. Nearly 20 minutes ago, they saw their house blow up, and as far as they knew Tony and Ziva were still inside, fighting with who ever they were.

''**I told you, we shouldn't have left them!**'' Leroy said frustrated.

''And than? If we stayed we been there too!'' Yasmin retorted. ''Maybe we would be dead! Mom and dad are not dead you hear me! They promised us they would follow us, as soon as they could''

''**How do you know that they're not dead!**'' Leroy snapped.

Yasmin pulled him up and look him in the eyes. ''Because Roy. If they were. I would feel it. My gut would say it. But my gut is telling me that they're alive. So I trust that'' She explained.

''Good speech sis!'' Yonah said, he held 3 boarding passes in his hand.

''Where did mom and dad want us to go?'' Yasmin asked.

''Washington DC'' Yonah answered.

''but that's—'' Yasmin started but was cut off.

''Yup. We are going to visit our Family!'' Yonah said with a smile.

* * *

_**That's it for today! i hope you liked it! please leave a review, just tell me what's on your mind about this story/chapter! **_

_**okay! Next update tomorrow!**_

_**-X- Leonie**_


	6. Waifs And Strays

_**sorry about the 12 hour Delay guys! We were with 13 people in the house. 5 of which the kids are 3, 4, 5, 7 and 10... and two girls of 4 and 5 are celebrating both their birthday tomorrow so we made two Cakes, one a Dora Princes cake for the youngest and one the other one a swim-girl cake...**_

_**It was a busy day and because i'm the one the kids seems on the hang on... Literaly 'hanging on' I couldn't get on my laptop and/or smartphone to update...**_

_**But here it is! chapter 6! :D Thanks for the reviews and new followers and such i love you guys!**_

_**No BETA... mistakes, typo's and grammar are mine and that came be alot since i'm Dutch and Dyslectic... Great combi to write in English... **_

_**Enjoy your reading! :)**_

* * *

**Once DiNozzo residence, 12:20 am**

Looking at the scene, there was not much left of the house. Pieces of doors, closets, walls, Tony's stereo system.. who we all know.. he sure will miss, Yonah's guitars, burning books of Yasmin, punching bags of Leroy.. And of course bodies of persons with masks were lying all over the place.

Other people, were running towards the house and were shocked to see the disaster before them. Sirens in the background, of all three 911, police, ambulances and firemen were on their way, only to see that there were no survivors. Wait... Were there really no survivors? But that would mean that Ziva and Tony—

''Here!'' A by stander who helped looking at the bodies yelled to one of the paramedics. ''I found someone!''

Ziva crawled from underneath a piece of what used to be her bed and coughed loudly. She groaned as she was sore, but soon she was standing.

''Ma'am! Are you alright?'' A paramedic asked, when he was by her side.

''yeah. I am fine'' Ziva answered with a dry voice and coughed once after. (She will never learn, will she?') ''Help my husband'' She asked the paramedic.

''where is he?''

''In the basement. He got the blow of the explosion before we closed the door fully. I cannot get him out'' Ziva explained and pointed to the spot where the entrance of the basement was.

Ziva was glad that she made the right decision to make one extra, for this kind of situation. With what they had learned before they moved you could never be more prepared.

''Wait here'' The paramedic ordered and Ziva nodded in agreement. She had to catch a breath herself.

Ziva waited a couple of minutes until she heard the voice of an annoyed Tony coming closer and closer to her. Nearly 3 seconds later, the paramedic came out and gave Tony an hand to help him out of the basement.

''I'm fine!'' He said grumpy, then he twinged and held his hand to his head. He had hit his head and there was a cut above his right eye. Just like Leroy's.

''Tony..'' Ziva warned him.

''Alright alright'' Tony turned to the paramedic. ''Thank you''

The paramedic, resisted the urge to chuckle about that Ziva had the upper hand in their relationship, but he remained professional. ''Are you sure, that you guys are alright?'' He asked turning to Tony. ''I think it's useful to go to the hospital. Your nose seems to be broken'' He said as he saw the swollen nose covered it dried blood and touched the bridge of Tony's nose.

Tony shrieked, pushed the hand away and glared at him. ''It's nothing, had have it before'' He said, knowing himself it was indeed broken.

''Tony, play nice, he's only trying to help' Ziva said. She smiled at the paramedic. ''We'll be alright''

''Well. I think that the rest have a lot of questions for you two. Stay around, they will come to you eventually'' The paramedic said with a soft smile and then returned to see of he could do anything else.

''Are you sure you are okay, sweetcheeks?'' Tony asked worried.

''I have had experienced more than one explosion in my life'' she told him.

''I know'' He said a little hesitant. These sort of things, made her _and _him, remember, where she came from. ''And good, because I hate to see you hurt'' Tony said and kissed her on the lips.

Ziva pulled away shortly after that and started walking away from the Crime Scene. They acted casual, so that the other wouldn't talk to them. ''We have to get to the airport''

''Yes. But we are not going to make it at the same flight with the kids though'' Tony told her, after looking at his watch.

''When does the next flight leave?'' Ziva asked.

''12 hours'' He stated.

''What? But they don't know where to go'' Ziva said, worried.

''I'm sure they will figure it out Ziva. They will be there at 3:30 am. The night is what worries me the most'' Tony reassured her and at the same time worried her again.

''Well. I guess we have to trust them'' Ziva said hesitant. Tony stopped and grinned at her. Ziva was put off guard with this. ''What?'' She chuckled at the sight.

''Did you see Roy, hitting them?'' Tony grinned widened. ''I know I'm not suppose to say this, but MAN, he is great at hitting people''

''He's picks it up the fastest and the best'' Ziva told him with a smile. ''I just wish that we could see how the twins did though''

''I'm sure Yonah did fine. Yasmin, I don't know'' He chuckled. Ziva hit his arm, on an already bruised place and he squeal in pain.

''Just because she doesn't like anything that involves the risk breaking a nail, does not mean she cannot fight and defend herself, Tony''

''I don't know from who she got that, I'm a cop, you're a cop and a crazy Ninja Chick. How can she not like anything like that?'' Tony asked.

Ziva chuckled. It was true. Yasmin was more of a girly-girl sometimes, even though she loved sports. But Ziva knew that somewhere deep down, the fighter was there. She picked everything up faster then she wanted to but she hold herself back, afraid to hurt them. ''We have to get a room in a hotel. Then we can figure out if the kids had their cellphones with them.'' She only said.

''How come we can't just call Gibbs and give him the heads up?'' Tony asked.

''Because, NCIS changes phone numbers every 2 years. When we worked there, we knew the numbers. But we don't anymore. Plus.. Gibbs still has not found the perks of having a house phone'' Ziva explained.

Tony rolled his eyes and then grinned. ''Hotel room it is then''

Ziva narrowed her eyes, figuring out what Tony was thinking about, which didn't take long. ''Tony!'' She said smacking the back of his head.

''What! I didn't say anything'' Tony defended.

''Then don't even think about having sex tonight'' she warned him.

**...**

**Airplane, 1:45 am**

Yonah, Yasmin and Leroy all three said in their seats in the airplane. Leroy sat by the window, Yonah sat next to him and then Yasmin with next to the path. It wasn't their first time that they traveled by airplane, but it was without Tony and Ziva around. While they were waiting they had cleaned themselves up abit. Now Leroy passed out, the second he touched his chair, Yasmin was reading a magazine and Yonah, was wearing the headphones, listening to the music that was on the radio. He had his eyes closed, until the news came on. He rapidly hit Yasmin.

''Ow! What'' She hissed angrily.

''Listen!'' He said handing another pair of headphones.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously and put on the headphones. She then noticed, what they said on the news and looked at Yonah eyes wide.

''_Today in the the little town called Irwindale, a drama went down. Neighbors alarmed about hearing gunshots and they said they saw armies of masked persons entering the house. Only to know later that the house had explode. How and what went down is still unclear. Revealed is that the house was from a family, a man, a woman and their three children. No live bodies were found'' _

With the last part, Yasmin's heart sank, but it didn't last that long.

''_However, bodies of the kids are missing and a paramedic said he talked to two persons that he had helped out of the disaster. Those two persons are missing since he walked away from them. If the two persons are the man and woman, living in the house is not clear. No further information has not been revealed..._''

With that Yonah put off the radio and put the headphone away. He looked at Yasmin, who had done the same. He saw her let out a sigh of relief.

''I'm glad that I told Roy the truth, about mom and dad being alive'' She said.

''We don't know for sure that the two persons are mom and dad'' Yonah said.

''I do! I just know it'' Yasmin snapped.

''Ssshh! He has finally shut up'' Yonah said pointing to Leroy. Yasmin looked at her little brother and smiled.

''I can imagine he is tired. I am too'' Yasmin said and yawned instantly.

''We still have more then an hour before we land. You can still sleep'' Yonah told her.

''Aren't you going to sleep?'' Yasmin raised her eyebrows.

''Nah'' He said and grabbed his bag with 'Stuff'. ''I have to figure out, what we have and where we are going to stay, tonight''

''Okay. You go do that. I will just—'' Yasmin was cut off by herself.

''What?'' Yonah frowned.

''I wanted to text Peter. But I remember just now, that my cell is still on desk'' Yasmin said irritated and crossed her arms.

Yonah chuckled. ''I doubt that it's still on your desk, Yazz. In case you missed it. Our house blew up a couple of hours ago''

''I aware of that. Thanks J.T.'' Yasmin said annoyed. She lowered her chair and turned her back towards him. She heard him chuckle more, but it didn't take long before she fell asleep.

Yonah grabbed the bag and placed it on his lap. He looked around, to see the most of the other people asleep and then opened the bag. He saw, a knife. ''_Of course, you can't leave the house without it, rule 25_'' He thought. He also his car keys, a sweater, a map of DC. ''_Mom and dad knew that we would need it_'' He smiled at that.

After seeing his notebook, that he used for songs, just basic toiletries and other things, Yonah pulled out two photo's. The first one was of Tony, Ziva and his siblings. He stroked his finger over each member of the family, stopping at one. ''We all miss you, you know that?'' He whispered, hoping that Leroy and Yasmin wouldn't wake up.

Then he looked to the other photo. Tony and Ziva looked so young in his eyes, no gray hair on his father's head, no wrinkles, on his dad or mothers face, He and Yasmin were still babies. Yonah had not seen this picture before, but he knew who the others were in the photo. Gibbs, McGee, Abby even Vance. There were also other kids. 4 of them to be precise. Who they were Yonah had no idea, but at the looks of it, all of them were in a hospital. ''_I have not seen mom and dad so happy, before_'' He thought.

He put the photo's back into the bag and grabbed the map. He was surprised to see that one building and on street was encircled with a marker. The street he didn't know, but the building was pretty obvious. It said 'NCIS HQ' and he knew that it was building his mom and dad used to work.

He already made the idea of going there, after they had landed and seeing the 200 bucks, he made a note to himself, to first go for some food. Their had to be a Mac or other fast food chain open at 3:30 in the morning, right? He put away the bag and settled in his chair to get more comfortable. He looked up and closed his eyes. Soon he too drifted off to sleep.

**...**

**55 minutes later, Airport Washington DC**

The kids came out of the airplane. Everyone was staring at them. It wasn't really normal, that only two teens and a kids walked airport, and let alone with only a backpacks. They ignored the eyes and kept walking.

''Those eyes are freaking me out Yonah'' Yasmin spoke finally.

''I know. Me too'' Yonah said and he felt the hand of his little brother tighten his grip around his own. ''Our little Ninja is scared too I feel''

''I know who wouldn't be'' Leroy mumbled.

''He wasn't scared of anything, Roy'' Yonah said, letting know about he knew who Leroy was talking about. They walked through the airport in silence. Not wanting start that kind of conversation right now. What happened was still fresh on their minds.

Once outside Yonah waved his hand, to get the attention from one of the cabs. Soon one of them drove up to them. The man lowered his window and looked confused at the three kids in front of him.

''You need a ride?'' He asked finally.

''Yes we do'' Yasmin said softly.

''Well get in the car. It's dangerous for kids to hang out here this late.. or early in the morning'' The man said. For a second all three of them, looked at each other and then back to the cabdriver. Then they opened the car and jumped in, closing the door as soon as possible. ''Where are your parents?'' The cabdriver asked.

''That is none of your business'' Yasmin snapped, only to receive a elbow in her gut from Yonah.

''Can we just drive? We had sort of a long.. day'' Yonah said in a apologizing tone.

''Alrighty then. Where do you guys want to go?'' The cabdriver asked and he started the car.

''The NCIS building'' Yonah said. He looked at the cabdriver who looked at him confused.

''Do you even know what that is?'' He asked.

''Naval Criminal Investigation Services, no?'' Yasmin smiled at him, putting up her 'know-it-all' tone.

''We know what it is. One of the reasons we have to go there'' Yonah explained. ''Please just bring us there''

''Alright'' The cabdriver said and he turned the car to go in the right direction. ''But the building is closed at night''

''That's okay. We know our way in'' Yonah said. He now received looks from not only from the cab driver, but also from his siblings. ''I'll explain later'' He said.

**...**

**NCIS HQ, 4:13 am**

''Thanks for driving us. How much do we owe you?'' Yonah said as all three kids were out of the car. They had stopped by the mac and Leroy was holding a big bag with food.

''My pleasure kid. That will be 53 dollars and 80 cents'' He said and put out his hand. Yonah, grabbed the money out of his bag and gave sixty.

''Keep the change'' He said and smiled at the man.

''Thanks! Take care'' The cabdriver said and he drove off. Yonah turned.

''**What did you do that for? We could use the money**'' Leroy snapped.

''He was being nice. So I do nice too. I am not Yasmin'' Yonah explained, only to receive a smack on the head by his sister. He didn't say anything, nor did he change the expression on his face. He turned, with Yasmin and Leroy and looked at the big building in front of him.

''**How do we know on which floor, Gibbs works?**'' Leroy asked.

''I have a plan'' Yonah said.

''Really? You have a plan? Your plans, usually don't end well, J.T.'' Yasmin reminded him.

''That's exactly the point. We break in, get caught, say we only speak to Gibbs, they will call him and he will come. So simple is that''

**''For the first time. That actually could work**'' Leroy said. ''**But how do you want to break in?**''

Yonah didn't say anything. He led them, to the back of the building. He dropped on his knees and put the bag in front of him. Then he searched and when he found what he was looking for he pulled out the knife.

''Rule 25'' Yasmin said.

''Yup. Never go anywhere without a knife'' Yonah said with a smile and he started to pick the lock. It only too a minute, when they heard the click and he looked to Yasmin and Leroy. ''I expected an alarm going off'' He said surprised.

''I did too. But maybe, mom taught you something'' Yasmin laughed.

''Well there's no going back now, is there?'' Yonah said.

''**Lo. But I want to see where mom and dad worked**_**'' **_Leroy said.

With that they walked in to the building. Everything was dark and Yasmin grabbed a flashlight from her bag. She shin it over the direction boards and read what it told. 

**''Bullpen Area, third floor''**

they read. So they took the stairs to the bullpen area. Once there, there was more darkness. They looked around. It was still the same.

''Omg! The walls are orange'' Leroy said eyes wide looking at it.

''I know.. its so wrong'' Yasmin laughed.

Yonah however stayed silent. He walked over to one of the desks. He wasn't sure who's it was but he saw photo's standing on it. After taking a look at it. He knew from who it was. Gibbs. He saw the silver haired man with a girl that was around Leroy's age now. Ziva had told them about Kelly. Although they didn't know exactly what happened, they knew he had lost her. He then looked over to the photo's of Gibbs with Tony and Ziva. Also a picture of him and Yasmin as newborns with, The last one was with two girls. He didn't know who they were, one he guessed was around 10 or 11 and the other was also around Roy's age.

''**What are you looking at?**'' Leroy said, coming over to him. Yonah pointed at the pictures and Leroy looked at them. Yasmin was also coming over. ''**Look. There was a day that you were cute!**'' Leroy laughed.

''Ha-ha very funny, Roy'' Yasmin said. She looked at the pictures. ''Mom and dad look so happy'' She said.

''I have noticed that too. Although, they didn't look unhappy, at home. They look happier in the pictures with these guys''

''**I guess, they missed them more than they let us know, huh?**'' Leroy said and then yawned. ''**Gosh I'm still so tired**_''_

''You only slept two hours, after a major fight'' Yasmin explained and then yawned herself, which made Yonah yawn too. ''We need to sleep somewhere''

''I'm not going to a hotel or something!'' she then said. Leroy dropped his bag on the ground, behind Gibbs's desk and pulled out a sweater. He laid in on the ground and then he laid down himself.

''**I'm fine with just sleeping here**'' He said already closing his eyes. ''**I'm too tired to care, that the ground is too hard**''

Yonah and Yasmin looked at each other and then back to Leroy, who apparently, needed his sleep and was already breathing evenly.

''I don't care either'' Yasmin said and settled down next to Leroy. Resting her head on her bag. There was no room for Yonah any more, so he sat down on Gibbs's chair and laid his head on his hands, on Gibbs's desk. And soon he too drifted off.

* * *

**_Yay! the Kids are at NCIS... now it's waiting for our Silver haired Fox to show up and for the people who read the story before this... (Our Little Secret) A old friend is showing up! Don't tell who it is yet! _**

**_Please Review i love them! Love you all_**

**_-X- Leonie _**


	7. Home Is Where The Heart Is

_**So back to normal time! :D thank you for the reviews and new followers! Not much to say now! so Enjoy your reading :)**_

* * *

**NCIS HQ, 5:30 am**

Gibbs pulled his car into the parking lot of NCIS. He was always this early. Although, in the last couple of months it was starting to tire him, and he occasionally came in later. But not today. He was up early and then had nothing else, besides making toys for kids in his basement, to do.

He was surprised to see another car pulling up into the parking lot and parked a few cars further then him. Gibbs waited and smiled when he saw, who was coming out of the car.

A young woman, who was 22 came out. Her bright blond hair, bounced on her shoulders. She had a sportive look. Loose jeans and a tight t-shirt, that hugged her curves perfectly. Her bright blue eyes were shining in the morning sun and she had almost no make up. Just some mascara and eyeliner. She had a great tan.

''Good morning Gibbs'' She greeted him, smiling bright.

''Morning. You came back two days early from vacation?'' He asked and they started walking towards the building.

''Yeah I missed working with you guys'' She explained.

''Gonna change when you are back on routine, probie''

''I seriously doubt that, Gibbs'' Her smile widened.

''You do come at a good time. Paper work is piling up'' He said walking into the building and towards the elevator.

Her smile dropped. ''Come on Gibbs! Don't we have a case?'' She asked. They stepped into the elevator and the door closed.

''Nope, case closed yesterday''

''Dammit!'' She stamped her foot to the ground and than gained a head slap. ''Ow! What was that for?''

''Swearing'' Gibbs stated. She looked at him and she could swear she saw a smirk at the ends of his lips. She rubbed the back of her head, then they heard the ding from the elevator and the doors opened.

Gibbs walked out first and marched passed the bullpen. It was still dark and he hadn't noticed the kids sleeping on and by his desk.

''Where are you going?'' She asked. Gibbs turned to face her and pointed towards the vending machines. ''Oh. Can you manage bringing me coffee too?'' She asked, blinking with her eyes, lovingly.

Gibbs smirked and turned around without giving a respond. She looked after him and saw him rounding the corner, then she turned and walked into the bullpen. Settling at the desk across from Gibbs's. (Once McGee's desk). She put on her lights.

As she started up her computer, she heard the sound of someone snoring in the bullpen.

''_What the hell is that_?'' She asked herself and looked around. Her eyes stopped as she spotted a boy lying on Gibb's desk. She narrowed and rubbed her eyes then looked again. ''_He's still there. Snoring and all.'' _She thought.

She stood up and walked over to him. She wanted to wake, the strange boy, lying there. He could be a terrorist. You never know, right? At the moment she wanted to reach out and wake him, she noticed the two other figures behind him, lying on the ground. She was completely confused by it all and just stared at the 3 persons around Gibbs's desk.

''Admiring my desk, Michaels?'' Gibbs said appearing behind her.

She didn't even jump at it and turned to him. ''Uhm not exactly.. More like confused by your decoration'' She answered and stepped aside for him to see the scene. As she watched him, she could see that Gibbs was just as confused as she was, when she saw them.

Gibbs walked over to Yonah and shook him lightly. ''Hey, buddy. Wake up'' He said. No respond. Now he shook him a little harder ''Come on, nap time is over'' Gibbs said.

With that motion Yonah abruptly awoke, scared as hell and he jumped off the chair, only to fall off of it and hit the floor, waking up his siblings in the act. Yasmin let out a yelp as she was shocked at the sudden touch of Yonah hitting her and Leroy. All three looked at the silver haired man. They all recognized him from the pictures and how Ziva used to describe him.

''Wow.. It's okay. I won't hurt you guys'' Gibbs said, using his fatherly side. Michaels was standing a little off. ''I am Agent Gibbs. I want to sit behind my desk, but you guys are sleeping on it'' He joked. He gained weird looks at first, than faces, that didn't show any emotions at all.

After a couple of seconds, Yonah was the first one to stand up and Yasmin followed, leaving Leroy alone on the floor, against the office cabinet, knees pulled up to his chin and his arms wrapped around it.

Yonah took a deep breath and looked at Yasmin. She smiled. ''_This is a good thing Yonah_'' She mentally said to him and he understood.

Gibbs waited for them to talk, he knew that they were gonna.

Yonah looked back at to Gibbs and smiled to him. ''Nice to see you again, Gibbs'' He said.

''Again? Boss, you know them?'' Michaels asked her boss confused

''I'm not sure. They look familiar somehow but I can't place them'' Gibbs honestly replied.

Yasmin took a step forward. She gestured with her finger for Gibbs to bend down, because he was still taller then her. Gibbs obeyed. Yasmin looked back at Yonah and he nodded with a grin. Leroy looked at the scene, somehow he was uncomfortable around people he didn't know well.

Yasmin came closer and leaned in, to be right by his ear. ''Maybe this will remind you, who we are'' She said and she slapped the back of his head.

Michaels jaw dropped of the action. No one, has ever head slapped, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, before. Gibbs looked at the two as Yasmin stepped back to her brother, they smirked.

Gibbs rubbed his head. ''How old are you?'' He asked, some thought crossed his mind.

''fourteen'' The both said proudly and grinned.

''Last name?'' Gibbs asked further.

''I think you have a pretty good idea of who we are, _Poppa _Gibbs'' Yonah accused.

Michaels jaw dropped even further onto the ground and Gibbs smiled at them. ''It;s really you guys! look at you, become so big!'' He said and held his arms open, which Yonah and Yasmin gladly accepted. They could use a hug, after what happened.

''Wait? You mean, this are Yonah and Yasmin? Tony's and Ziva's kids?'' Michaels said.

''How do you know our names?'' Yasmin asked as she pulled away from Gibbs.

Michaels smiled. ''Let's just say, Tony gave me one hell of a hospital Christmas, a couple of months before you were born''

''Cecile...'' Gibbs wanted to say but Yonah interrupted him.

''Hospital?'' Yonah asked. ''You were in a hospital?''

''Yes. I had cancer'' Cecile explained.

''Wait. I have something about that'' Yonah said. He walked over to the desk and grabbed his bag. Meanwhile Gibbs observed the smaller boy, who still sat in the corner of his part. ''Ah yes. I found it!'' Yonah said and he pulled out one of the photo's. He placed it on the desk and Gibbs and Cecile looked at it. ''Which one are you?'' He asked.

Cecile looked over the picture for a moment and smiled. ''This one'' She pointed.

''You looked cute'' Yasmin smiled.

''She still does'' Yonah stated and smiled flirtatious. Cecile looked at him with a smile and a little confusion. Gibbs raced his eyebrows. Yasmin rolled her eyes and slapped his head.

''Hey!'' He snapped at her.

''She's _way _too old old for you , J.T'' She said.

''Well.. How old are you?'' Yonah turned to Cecile again.

''Like she said. Way to old for you'' Cecile laughed.

''Oh god.. it's like raising DiNozzo all over again'' Gibbs laughed.

''Good luck with that. Mom and dad are trying to for 10 years. They failed after we turned four'' Yasmin stated.

''Took me that long to get your father out of puberty'' Gibbs stated.

''You failed'' Yonah raised his eyebrows.

''I know'' Gibbs admitted and shook his head, while showing a smile.

They heard a chuckle from behind them. Yonah and Yasmin looked at each other. Gibbs was already looking at the the little boy sitting in the corner behind his desk.

''Who's that?'' Cecile asked.

Yonah rolled his eyes. ''Hang on'' He knelled down and looked at his little bother

''**They are family, Roy. They are friends of mom and dad. How are you afraid of them?**'' Yonah asked.

''**I don't trust her**'' Leroy pointed at Cecile.

Cecile looked surprised. ''_What the hell are they saying about me?_'' She thought.

''**She works for Gibbs. That means he trusts him, that means mom and dad trust her. You saw the picture, didn't you?**'' Yasmin explained.

''**I guess...**'' Leroy hesitated.

''Uhm.. excuse me. But I don't like hearing my name, when I don't know where you are talking about'' Cecile said.

''He's not very good with new people'' Yasmin explained. Gibbs nodded and walked over to him. Yonah stood up straight and stepped aside for Gibbs and Gibbs's knelt down to be face to face with him.

''Hey Buddy. I'm Gibbs. Tony and Ziva used to work for me'' Gibbs explained. ''I have some candy bars, if you're interested'' He held out his hand

Leroy's face lite up and he grabbed Gibbs's hand. Gibbs pulled him up and sat him down on his chair.

''Why didn't I think of that?'' Yonah said.

''So now I want to know who this is'' Gibbs turned his face to the others while he grabbed a chocolate bar out of his drawer and gave it to him.

''Oh you are going to love it Agent Gibbs'' Yasmin said, happily.

''Why is that?'' Cecile asked confused.

''Okay. Leroy Jethro Gibbs? I want you to meet Leroy Isaiah DiNozzo. Our little brother'' Yasmin pronounced.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows and looked at Yasmin and Yonah stunned an then at the boy. ''_Tony and Ziva gave him my name? I can't believe they did that_'' He thought. It took a moment and after that he shook his head with a smile. ''Well I guess we have something in common than'' He smiled.

''Maybe'' Leroy said hesitant. Yonah and Yasmin looked at each other and smiled. It had been a long time, since they heard him speaking English.

Cecile turned to Yonah. ''So.. if you and Yasmin and Leroy are here?'' Cecile began to reason. ''Where are Tony and Ziva?''

''I hope somewhere else than our home'' Leroy said, the sadness very clear in his voice.

''Why would you say that?'' Gibbs said.

''You don't watch the news, do you?'' Yonah reasoned and Gibbs shook his head.

''If it's important for me. The news comes to me'' He said.

Yonah took a deep breath and sat down on top of Gibbs's desk. Gibbs gave him a look, but he ignored it. He needed to sit down when he told this. ''We were attacked by, God knows who, last night. When we all slept. Well except for me, mom and dad, who were just about to tell me what happened, why we had to go to LA. Before they could begin, someone broke into the house. Dad went downstairs and demanded us to stay up'' Yonah began to explain.

''By the time we disobeyed his order and went looking for him, we found him beaten in the face in the kitchen. Leroy found the piece of paper hanging on the wall, plastered there with a knife. It said that we only had 7 minutes to recover. Mom wanted to clean dad and then she told us to go upstairs. When we were about to, gunshots went off, and every went in slow motion since. Mom and dad pulled us to the ground and by the time the gunshots stopped, we went upstairs, after the order to get our 'stuff', he said that it came up it'' He paused, to take it all in himself.

''Wait? I heard something about an family drama in LA? A disaster and an whole house destroyed? That were you guys?'' She asked after remembering hearing something about it.

Gibbs and Cecile saw all three of them nod slightly and a little scared.

''Yes'' Leroy said. ''When we were upstairs, men began to climb into our rooms, through the windows. I went downstairs to warn mom and dad, only to find out, that they were attacked too. One helluva fight started and Yonah, Yasmin and me succeeded to uh... _win _against the men upstairs, so we wanted to help mom and dad downstairs...'' Leroy trailed off, remembering the scene after that.

''Only more men came towards us.. and we wanted to fight, but mom told us to stop. She told us to go to the airport and that we would find out where we were traveling, once we got there. She said to Yonah to take the car and go and that they would follow'' Yasmin finished for him

''You drove?'' Cecile asked. ''Who taught you to drive?''

''Mom did!'' Yonah smiled for a moment.

''_That can't be good...'' _Gibbs thought.

''Anyways... after a big fight with Roy'' Yonah gave him a glare. ''Leaving mom and dad was not what he had in mind. We managed to get him in the car and I drove out of the parking lot'' Yonah's face dropped along with that from Yasmin and Leroy. ''We saw the house blow up...''

''And your mom and dad were still in there?'' Gibbs asked raising his eyebrows, trying to sound calm, but he was concerned.

No verbally responds, only little nodded of faces looking at the ground answered his question. Gibbs saw that Leroy was about to cry and lifted him up. Leroy didn't hesitate and when he was pulled into hug he let the tears fall out of his eyes.

''Hey, kiddo. They are alright. I'm sure they are'' Gibbs reassured him

''How do you know for sure?'' Leroy sobbed against Gibbs's shoulder.

''Because. I didn't gave your parents permission to die. And trust me they have been there a lot of times''

''What did you do to save them? Hit their heads or something?'' Yonah chuckled.

''Hit their heads and something. Not sure If I have to go in details though'' Gibbs said.

''Ah come on! I hate these secrets!'' Yonah stamped his feet to the ground. Gibbs raised his eyebrows at that somehow that reminded him to Ziva.

''Once we meet your parents. Them and I will discuss, what we are able to tell you'' He said.

''Sorry Agent Gibbs. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just getting all to me right now'' Yonah apologized.

''Rule 6 kid. Never say your sorry, it's a sign of weakness'' The kids looked at each other. Confused first and then smiled. ''What?'' He self was now confused.

''I think mom and dad are not agreeing to your rules anymore agent Gibbs'' Yasmin laughed.

''Not? How so? No one ever doubt his rules'' Cecile asked.

''Rule 13, Saying sorry is no sign of weakness, it's letting the other know, that you know you hurt them/ that you regret what you did or said'' Yonah pointed out to him

Cecile widened her eyes. ''He changed Gibbs's rules?!''

She turned her look to Gibbs, who looked at Yonah and then the other two kids.

''Maybe Tony has learned something after all'' He smiled to Cecile and she smiled back. A silence fell over them and growls could be heard from stomachs. He looked down to the kids who were shifting nervously and holding onto their stomachs.

''Sorry. We had a long night and only had a burger a few hours ago'' Yonah explained.

''Well then. I will ask Abby to bring some sandwiches, when she comes to work'' Cecile suggested and looked at Gibbs, who nodded in agreement.

''Are you gonna tell aunt Abby that we are here?'' Leroy asked.

''Maybe we should surprise her and the rest. What do you think?'' Gibbs suggested. ''Meanwhile. We are going to figure out a way to contact your parents'' He said and he started up his computer.

* * *

_**Not so much, Tiva or McAbby, but yeah. So that's it for today! thank you and next update's tomorrow. Please leave a review 3**_

_**-X- Leonie**_


	8. Separate

_**Yay thank you the 4 to 5 people who review everytime! I love you guys :) haha. Well here it is! chapter 8 ^_^ Enjoy your reading! **_

* * *

**NCIS HQ, 6:25 am**

Yasmin was on Gibbs left side and Yonah on his right. Leroy was sitting on his lap. They all looked at the screen. And Gibbs was typing on his keyboard, while the three kids were giving answers to his questions. Cecile watched closely and had just finished her phone call with McGee, who answered Abby's phone instead. He had agreed to bring sandwiches after he and Abby dropped Kate off at the daycare.

''So you lived in Irwindale LA?'' Gibbs asked in generally, while pulling up the map of Irwindale,

''Yup! We lived...'' Yonah searched on the map. ''Right...'' He narrowed his eyes and than grinned. ''There!''

Gibbs zoomed in and put street view on. He pushed a couple of buttons and the house appeared on the big screen.

''Wow. That's a beautiful house'' Cecile said in awe, coming from behind her desk and walked to the screen.

''Not nearly a beautiful as the house that they had bought to live in 12 years ago'' Gibbs smiled.

''I remember it vaguely'' Cecile said.

''Well we don't!'' Yonah said. ''Put it up! Put it up! Put it up!'' He ordered and impatiently. Gibbs smirked and changed the address on Google Maps, then repeated his previous actions and a other house popped up on the screen.

''Wow..'' The kids all said in awe.

''We lived there?'' Leroy asked in disbelieve.

''You didn't! You were born in Avalon City'' Yasmin reminded him. She immediately saw his face drop to the ground. The others saw it too. ''Roy.. I'm so _so_ sorry! I didn't mean to...'' she began to apologize, but trailed off.

''Nice going Yazz'' Yonah stated in disapproval of what she said.

''I didn't mean to!'' Yasmin snapped at her brother.

''I know Yazz. Don't worry about it'' Leroy told her. He looked to her and gave her a sad smile.

Gibbs and Cecile both had the same questions. ''_Avalon? They moved again? And why did it upset Leroy so much?_'' They wanted to know. But they both knew too, that it obviously was best not to ask about any of it, right now.

''Back to work, kids'' Gibbs spoke up, to change the subject.

''Right!'' Yonah said and he walked back to look at the tinier screen again. ''How are we going to find out where my mom and dad are?''

''We call them on there cellphone'' Gibbs simply explained.

''I don't know their number out of my head'' Yonah sadly said. Leroy and Yasmin did the same.

''Well. Do they have a phone with them?'' Cecile asked.

''I think so. Abba never leaves his phone at home'' Leroy told her.

''Yeah. But he was only wearing his boxers and sweatpants, Roy'' Yasmin reasoned.

''That is true. But wee still can try to trace them, can't we?'' Leroy reasoned back.

''Sure we can. We have to wait until McGee is in though. He's the only one know how to do it''

''And you can't investigate on a empty stomach!'' Yonah exclaimed.

''Tony still hasn't learned, not the be hungry the whole time?'' Gibbs asked, raising his eyebrows.

''He loves pizza _very _much'' Leroy told him with a smile. ''We all do. DiNozzo rule number 11!

''Which is?'' Cecile won asking, before Gibbs had the chance.

''Pizza is the best thing in the world, except for moms chicken, don't let someone say otherwise'' Yonah stated happily.

Cecile and Gibbs laughed, joining them, were the kids. At that point the ''Ding!'' from the elevator. They all were silent.

''Why!'' McGee growled grumpy, walking in and stopped by Cecile's desk. '' Why are you back two days early and more importantly.. Why the _hell_, do I need to get you _12_ sandwiches?!'' He nearly shouted. Obviously, she did not woke him in his best morning. McGee was so focused on Cecile, that he hadn't noticed Gibbs nor the kids standing and sitting in the bullpen. ''Well?'' He waited for an answer.

Cecile opened and closed her mouth several times before, Gibbs cleared his throat and spoke.

''Because!'' Gibbs said, making McGee turn around. ''One, she missed working with us and two, they are hungry and so am I'' Gibbs stated nodding to the kids.

McGee surprised glare to Gibbs moved to the kids standing behind the desk. Now it was his time to be silent. He was confused. ''_Why do I feel like I know them?_'' He thought. Even before he thought, ''_Wait. Why are there kids here, looking at me like that?_''

''Uhm.. Hello'' He said quite awkward, realizing his.

''Hello!'' The kids smiled at him.

McGee turned to his boss again. ''Who are they?'' He whispered.

Gibbs smirked. ''Why don't you figure it out by yourself?''

McGee glared at him. Gibbs's eyes usually spoke to him and McGee had learned that language very well. He gave a same smile and looked back to the kids. He gestured to them to come from behind the desk and they obeyed, unsure of what to think of it. McGee looked over all the kids and he stared at Leroy the most. A little awkward that McGee remembered those eyes. But then again. _Tony's_ eyes were hard to forget and not hard to recognize. And especially with the olive colored skin of _Ziva._

''Well I guess I had to say hi, to your dad when I had him on the phone'' McGee smiled.

All eyes went wide.

''Yo.. you talked to Tony?'' Cecile said in disbelieve. She knew the story, she knew what had happened. She knew it all and she was just as stunned as the rest.

''You talked to our dad?'' Yasmin asked eyes wide.

Yeah.. well... I think I did. I called him, to be exact'' McGee stumbled.

''What?'' Gibbs was confused. ''When did you call him?''

''Last week. For the case. I called LAPD and then Tony picked up.. I guess. I'm not sure though... his names was Wiliams'' McGee explained.

''That's our alias name!'' Leroy replied to that.

''And you are?'' McGee smiled to the smaller of the three.

''Leroy Isaiah DiNozzo. Pleasure to meet you uncle probie'' Leroy grinned.

McGee looked up to the other persons in the bullpen. Gibbs, Cecile and the twins were all laughing.

''I gotta talk to you father about that one. Where is he?'' McGee asked looking around further.

''That's what we are trying to find out. Don't worry though I'm sure they are fine. We just have to tell them that they arrived'' Cecile said.

''Tony and Ziva have their phone with them?'' McGee said, immediately going to his computer and started typing.

''Maybe. We're not sure'' Yonah said, joining him behind the desk.

''It were only last names you used right? Tony and Ziva have just other last names'' McGee asked. They nodded when he looked up for a moment. ''I will try your mother. Not many people are called Ziva DiNozzo'' He smiled and returned to his screen. He moved his screen to the big one. ''Found her! Ziva Wiliams, lives in Irwindale. Stay at home mom. Married to Anthony Williams, who is leader of their LAPD team'' He explained what he had discovered about their friends, coworker and family members. ''They're check in in a Liveria Hotel, just out of Irwindale''

''Oh thank God!'' Yonah let out a deep sigh of relief. He turned around and looked at Leroy, who was teary eyed of joy. ''I told you Roy. You have to trust your gut'' He said walking to him and hugged him. Yasmin joined the hug.

Gibbs and Cecile, let out a sigh of relief too, as they knew what happened. They watched with McGee the scene before them.

''Okay can somebody tell me what is going on. I mean I love it that they are here, but... what happened?'' McGee asked softy to Cecile.

The kids pulled away from their hug and joined them again.

''I think aunt Abby should be here too'' Yonah said. ''But after that. Can we call them?''

''Yes you can. The number of the hotel is on their website. We have to wait until Abby's here though''

''Abbs still not here? I thought she drove with you'' Cecile asked surprised. Gibbs was interested too.

''She had to do an... uh.. errand'' He explained unsure what to say.

''What kind of errand?'' Yonah picked up his nervousness and raised his eyebrows.

''The sandwiches...'' McGee thought about that and used it as an excuse.

''I thought you picked them up?'' Gibbs asked.

''She insisted, boss'' McGee just said. Gibbs and Cecile exchanged looks. They didn't asked further.

At that moment the elevator spoke again. And Abby came bouncing out. Happy as always.

''Good morning!'' She said and went to McGee. ''Here are your sandwiches. Boy I thought I was hungry—'' She said and then stopped abruptly, due of her choice of words and the kids standing in the bullpen.

''Hello...'' She said not knowing what to think of it!

The kids grinned and the introduction went mostly the same as McGee's did

An half hour later Abby and McGee were filled in, on what happened and several hugs were exchanged.

''So you are going to call Ziva and Tony.. now?'' Abby asked still in disbelieve.

''Uhu!'' Yonah exclaimed. ''I wanna hear for myself that they are alright''

''I just want to hear them!'' Abby said happily. I can't believe that Tim had spoke to Tony already and I didn't!'' She now said in a grumpy tone.

McGee tried to calm her.

**...**

**Reveria Hotel 10 minutes earlier. **

Tony was lying crossed legged on the big canopy bed, wearing only a bathrobe. His remote in hand, traveling through the channels on the TV with it. He had just showered and he had called for the tickets to DC. He was so glad that he got those tickets. He had honestly thought about the chance of not surviving it. That's why he got new tickets that were valid a year long, for the kids every year. Tony looked at the clock hanging on the wall It was 6 am in the morning and they were up already. Knowing that Gibbs would be in work already. _If _Gibbs still worked. Which he probably did. Because they knew if he didn't. He would have found them already.

Ziva stepped out of the bathroom, wearing the same as Tony did. Tony looked over to her as her wet, curly hair no longer draped over her shoulders, but just reached it. He smiled.

''Why do you have to stare every time I come out of the bathroom?'' She said walking over to the mirror.

''Because I can't stop loving you and your body gleaming every time you come out of the bathroom'' He simply replied. Ziva smiled at that.

He stood up and walked over to her stopping behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and rested them on her stomach. Ziva leaned into his body and rested her head on his chest. Tony rested his head onto hers.

''You think that they are okay?'' She asked looking at him in the mirror

''I'm sure of it. Yasmin is probably arguing with Yonah about wanting to call Peter and not having her phone with her''

Ziva's smiled ''She really likes that boy''

''I know. But she's so young and will probably break up eventually'' Tony asked.

''You think that if we had met at that age, that we would break up?'' She stared at him through the mirror.

''I do. But than we would meet again a few years later and then we would get married'' Tony said and kissed the top of her head. ''Maybe that will happen with Yazz. Or maybe it will not. We can only watch and be there, during the heart breaks''

''You think she will be heartbroken so many time?'' Ziva turned around in his arms in surprise.

He grinned. ''I think _she _will be the one breaking hearts, sweetcheeks''

''One thing, we were both good at'' Ziva laughed lightly. ''Until we found the right one''

Tony made a false hurt face. ''Ziva DiNozzo! Are you having an affair?''

''Yes. His name is Antony Williams. He is _very_ handsome'' She admitted, her voice was low and a little husky.

''Well then. I want to meet that man'' Tony stated.

Ziva leaned in and kissed him. ''So... do... I...'' She said against his lips. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, pulling her closer. Ziva pushed him backwards towards the bed. He pushed her once more and she plopped on the bed with her back and crawled towards the pillow side along with Tony hovering above and still kissing her.

As Tony wanted to untie the robe, the phone of his room. Tony and Ziva growled, but kept kissing each other. Tony didn't want to pull away from her so sweet tasting lips, he couldn't get enough of. But the phone kept ringing. The person on the other side of the line, most be really stubborn person and prepared for a woman, who didn't want to be interrupted.

''Tony...'' Ziva finally spoke against his lips. Tony pulled away right after hearing her tone that said to stop.

''Alright! But I'm not picking up. This person really has crappy timing, I don't care who it is, but I will yell at her or him''

Ziva chuckled and reached over him to answer the still ringing phone.

''What?!'' She said as angry as Tony would.

''Oh I'm sorry Ziva. Did I interrupted something'' the one on the other side asked.

Ziva froze. She recognized that voice right away. That low voice. The voice that had yelled at her many times. The voice that comforted her many times, so fatherly, so caring, so strict and sometimes bossy, but the voice she missed so much all of those years, that she hadn't hear it.

She looked at Tony eyes wide, and her face then turned into a grin before responding. ''Good morning, Leroy Jethro Gibbs''

* * *

_**Yeah Contact with each other. Sorry that's a little short, but hey! Almost there! next chappie up tomorrow around the same time.**_

-x- Leonie


	9. Contact

_**Next Chapter! :D here it is! :) Not much to say... so just Enjoy your reading :)**_

* * *

**Hotel room No. 12, LA, 6:45 am **

Tony's eyes widened as Ziva said 'Leroy Jethro Gibbs'. He hadn't expect that his old boss from D.C would call so soon. But than again. They were his kids and he was glad that they had made the connection and went to the NCIS building. Ziva looked at Tony and smiled, pulling away the phone from her ear and leaned in to Tony so he could also listen.

''Ziva! Oh My God, it's so weird that I hear your voice. I love it! I missed you. And tony! How are you? Are you alright? How's Tony? You are not hurt are you? Or are you.. 'Just sharing a hotel room' Like the undercover thing? Ple—'' Abby's voice ran through.

''ABBY!'' Tony and Ziva yelled with big grins on their faces.

''Abbs, its weird to hear your voice too. We missed you like crazy!'' Tony stated.

''I was not the only one! McGee was helpless without the nicknames!'' Abby laughed.

''No I was not!'' McGee stated. ''By the way Tony... Not smart to call me McGoo, when you don't want to let me know it was you''

''Sorry probie, old habits you don't un-learn them'' Tony explained.

''But you are okay though right?'' Abby butted in, wanting to know.

''We are alright, not bad hurt, Tony only has a broken nose I think and a cut above his eyebrow'' Ziva explained. Ziva's worry grew, not hearing them yet. ''Are the kids alright?''

''_**Ima?**_**'' **Leroy asked through the phone. Gibbs clearly had put the phone onto the speaker.

''Little Ninja!'' Tony said proudly. ''We have the same scar now!''

''I know dad! Did you see me, help you? I won against all of them!'' Leroy exclaimed.

''He really was great!'' Yonah's voice concluded. ''Thanks mom''

''Thank me? Well, I did not hear that sentence in a year'' Ziva chuckled.

''Yeah, but without your training we could not have won against them'' Yonah said. ''Even Yasmin was good''

''I am always good!'' Yasmin's voice came through the horn. ''I just do not want to hurt you. I would kick your little sorry—''

''Yazz!'' Tony warned.

''Sorry, dad! Adrenalin is kicking back and I'm tired''

''Not an excuse. No swearing or fighting when were are not around to head slap you!'' Tony called.

''No fighting period!'' Ziva corrected him. ''Otherwise your grandpa will head slap you to oblivion''

''Grandpa? I don't see DiNozzo Sr. walking around here'' Gibbs said.

''Ah poppa Gibbs, but your playing Ziva's dad right? I'm sure you don't mind?'' Tony joked back.

''The nickname is already growing on me, DiNozzo'' Gibbs stated.

''When are you landing in D.C?'' Abby could hold back the question.

''Well, we thought we could take a vacation, while the kids are— Ow!'' Tony started the suggestion, but was cut off by a head slap from Ziva.

''No we weren't! We will land at 3:30 this afternoon'' Ziva explained. ''Will you survive until then?''

''I think we will manage. Enough family to keep them in place'' Gibbs said.

''Alright. I uh.. missed you Gibbs'' Ziva said hesitant. Why hesitant? She had no idea. ''Yeah we have missed all of you'' Tony added.

''We missed you too, kids. I.. we love it, to see you again. It's going to be one hell of a evening. To much stories for one day, to tell ya'' Gibbs had a smile on his face.

''Oh oh oh! Come to our house, DiNozzo's! McGee and I will cook and make salads and we will take your kids to home and we can all meet and talk and HUG!'' Abby suggested. Tony and Ziva could hear her jump up and down and the kids laughing at the scene before them and they couldn't hold back the laugh themselves.

''That's a great Idea. Just give me the address'' Tony said while already having a piece of paper, Which Ziva had no idea where he got it from, and a pen in his hand. Abby simply rambled, the neighborhood, name of the street and house number while he wrote it down. ''Okay. We will be there around 6.. 6:30 pm. Gotta go home first, our real home''

''I love you kids!'' Ziva called!

''We love you too mom'' The all said in union. ''And Abba of course'' Yasmin added.

''We love you too, DiNozzo's!'' Abby said and Ziva and Tony laughed.

''Speak for yourself, Abby'' McGee argued.

''Ah come on. You love them!'' Abby countered.

While Abby and Tim fought Gibbs spoke. ''We will see you then, your kids are save with them and me''

''Not one doubt about that, Gibbs. Thank you'' Tony reassured.

''You're welcome. Now go back to whatever you were doing, and I don't want to know about it, but I do want to know about what the hell is going on!''

''Will do boss!'' Tony stated and then realized his had called Gibbs ''boss'' again. ''Uhm Gibbs'' He corrected.

''Bye!'' and ''Love you!'' The voices of the kids said at the same time.

''Bye!'' Tony and Ziva said and then Ziva hung up the phone.

Ziva looked at the phone for moment. The voices of her friends. Gibbs, McGee, Abby. It was just now sinking in, that it was 12 years ago, when she heard them for the last time. Why the hell had it taken so long for them to be in contact again. Their lives were completely different now.

A couple of seconds later, she felt Tony's arms around her waist, and she smiled.

''It was weird wasn't it?'' Tony asked her.

''Yes it was. But so normal too. It does not feel like 12 years. It is like I have spoken to them just yesterday'' Ziva explained.

''I know how you feel'' Tony said. He kissed her neck and Ziva tilted her neck to give him better access. ''You know. We have still 3 hours to kill, before we have to have to the airport''

''And what were you thinking of doing?'' She asked, her voice already low again, full of desire.

After all these years, she still couldn't get enough of Tony and he could never get enough of her. Lets face it, she was still the sexy, well shaped, hot curved, bad ass Ninja chick he remembered. Twelve years had done nothing to her, only changed the number of her age, and her hair was shorter.

''I was thinking of finishing what we started before the phone call'' He said. And with that she turned to him and attacked his lips with hers. So hard that he fell on his back on the bed, a gasp of surprise escaping his lips.

''Well then.. where were we?'' Ziva asked. She moved to straddle his lower stomach as she began to untie her bathrobe, while Tony was enjoying the show with a grin.

**...**

**Meanwhile at NCIS HQ**

''Gibbs? Did we just call them while they...'' Cecile, who was silent the whole time, began to ask, but she trailed off.

''Yup we did. But if they were already busy or were just starting I don't know and I don't care'' Gibbs finished and answered.

''Wait what are you talking about?'' Yonah asked.

''No comment on that kid'' Gibbs replied and that alone made Yonah _and _Yasmin realize, what they were talking about.

''Ah! Gross!'' Yasmin said. ''I do not need to know that!'' She said as she hit her head in a attempt to get it out of there.

Abby looked at the kids interact with each other. She missed how her oldest daughter used to play with Kate.

Lindsay Amelia McGee was a year gone. She was still just eleven, but she got the opportunity to go to school in Scotland for a year in trade for a student from Scotland. Abby didn't want her to go at first, but after hearing that it was a project and school for highly intelligent kids and the look on Lindsay's face she and Timmy couldn't argue with it anymore.

They talked to her, through Skype almost everyday, unless if they had a hard case, like last week. And they were pleased that Lindsay would come home next week. The team didn't know that yet, cause it was 2 weeks early. But Lindsay had finished her projects already.

''So, we're are going to your house, this afternoon?'' Cecile said as she turned to the couple.

''Yes. But I don't know if that's now or later'' Abby said and looked at Gibbs.

''I will discuss this with the Director. Tell him that the team, all of us, that we're taking two days off'' He said. ''We need to chat up with our family'' Gibbs stated and he used the stairs to go up to the director's office.

''Wait!'' Cecile asked and Gibbs turned. ''All of us? Danny and I too?''

''Yeah kid! You're part of the family too'' Gibbs said amused. ''Tony and Ziva will be happy to see you healthy. But.. where is Fielder...?''

Cecile was looking at her moving feet. ''Uhm.. he uh called this morning. He uh had... an errand to run.. and said he probably wouldn't make it in today''

''Does everyone do their errands around here this early in the morning?'' Yonah raised his eyebrows.

Gibbs looked at Cecile, trying to figure out what she was not saying and answered Yonah's question. ''Only when they're hiding something, DiNozzo''

''Do you think he knows?'' Abby whispered to McGee.

''I just think that he knows somethings up. He doesn't know about Lindsay'' McGee reasoned.

''**I never would imagine that we would have a family this crazy...'**' Leroy said in Hebrew.

**''I did not either, Roy**'' Yasmin said honestly, but she liked it.

''You would have loved them, Ach Tza'ir'' Yonah whispered, looking up. Leroy and Yasmin, both looked at him, hearing what he said. He looked at them and saw them smiling and he smiled back.

**...**

**NCIS HQ, 12:30 pm**

The Director had agreed on giving them a few days off, but only if they stayed the morning and did some paper work. The kids got a tour through NCIS, meeting Palmer on the way.

It was silent in th bullpen when Gibbs stood up. ''Gear up everyone. We're going to the McGee family house'' He stated, putting them off guard for a moment.

When they saw him grabbing his jacket and backpack, the others realized that he wasn't kidding and hurried to follow him. The kids had bright smiles on their faces.

''McGee, Abby. You first get Katy from daycare. No reason why she should stay there, if you are both home'' Gibbs ordered.

''You have kids?'' Yasmin asked Abby, while the elevator doors closed.

''Two of them. Girls'' Abby answered with a smile.

''Cool! That means I'm not alone anymore'' Yasmin grinned.

Everyone laughed about it, only Leroy stayed the most silent. Gibbs looked at the boy and patted him on the head. ''You okay kid?'' He asked.

''Yeah, just thinking. Never had a family outside of my mom and siblings. It's a little overwhelming, to be like this already''

''Yeah, I know. I never expected to have a family like this before I met you parents and aunt and uncle'' Gibbs explained. ''But even though how annoying they were in that time I love them and I love you too. Even though I only know you for about an hour and a half. You're family''

''Thank you'' Leroy said with a smile.

**...**

**20 minutes later, McGee residence**

The kids, Gibbs and Cecile had just entered the living room of the McGee's when they heard the lock of the door turning again and the door open.

''Go, pumpkin. Poppa is in the living room'' McGee said and pushed Kate forward. With only the name Kate sprinted off through the hall and took a turn to the right.

''Poppa!'' Katy squealed as she ran into the living room.

Caitlin Louisa McGee. A bright 7 year old girl, with straight dark blond hair and blue eyes. McGee and Abby were both surprised, to see those eyes staring at them when she was a baby, and even more surprised when the blue eyes stayed the way they were. McGee and Abby took photos from family members out of drawers and were overwhelmed to see that Katy had the same eyes as the mother of McGee.

Her hair was mostly up into two high ponytails and always had on bright colors as clothes. Even though she's a bright and happy child, she's a loner and loves to hang out in her room, making up stories and drawing.

''Hiya beautiful!'' Gibbs said as he picked her up from the ground. ''How was your morning?''

''Very fun! I made a drawing of you. Look!'' She held up a piece of paper. Gibbs took it and was pleased to see her version of him building something in his basement. ''Can I help sometime soon again? I love it. It's quiet, except for the music and the sound of sanding the stuff. But I love it and you always have the right apple—'' She rambled.

''You can come anytime you want, sweety'' Gibbs cut her off. He smiled at her and she looked down. Seeing the other kids for the first time.

''Mommy? Who are they?'' She pointed directly at the three strangers. Abby came closer and took Kate from Gibbs.

''Their names are Yasmin and Yonah and that is Leroy. They're uncle Tony and aunt Ziva's kids'' Abby explained to her.

''How come I don't know them?'' Kate was confused. Abby and Tim had talked about Tony and Ziva, but did not talk about the kids.

''It's a long story, pumpkin'' McGee joined.

''Does that mean that aunt Ziva and uncle Tony will come too?'' She reasoned, her face lit up.

''Uhu!'' Abby bounced her a little. ''They will be here around 6:30''

''Put me down'' Kate demanded pointing at the floor.

Abby knew she could not argue with her own child, knowing she had the same stubborn mind as herself and put the little girl down. Kate walked over to the older kids and took them in one by one. The last one she took in the longest. Leroy. She looked at him and he was eager to go and stand behind Yonah, not knowing what this strange girl wanted. Before he got the change to move away, Kate grabbed his hand.

''I like you the most! Do you wanna see my room?'' She asked with a bright smile. Leroy looked at her and then to his big brother.

''**It's alright. She's family now too**'' Yonah said.

''**She's weird**'' Leroy argued.

''**Only a little**'' Yonah laughed.''**Give her a change, she's pretty**'' He teased.

Leroy grimaced at his older brother. He was still a little in the 'I hate girls' phase.

''You talk funny'' Kate's eyes were wide and her smile even wider. ''I like other languages! Well I just love other countries. When I grow up I wanna go to India and Africa. Paris of course, it's the city of love! I have all sorts of stuff of other countries in my room, wanna see it?''

With that Leroy made a smile too. It was the first time, that somebody else of his age shared the same interest in other cultures. ''Yeah sure'' He said agreed.

''Well come on then!'' Kate grabbed his hand again and guided him him upstairs. Within 5 seconds they had disappeared.

''Uhm... what just happened?'' McGee asked confused.

''Timmy. Your little girl, just made a new friend'' Abby laughed.

''Is that weird?'' Yasmin asked confused too.

''Well.. Katy.. has a little problem with making friends. She has a.. interesting personality'' Abby explained.

''You can say that again'' Yonah laughed.

''Who wants to help me with dinner? We have a lot of guests and I need help'' Abby asked.

''Oh! I love too'' Yasmin smiled.

''I will help too!'' Cecile said.

Abby smiled brightly. Now everyone knew where Kate got that brilliant smile from. ''Great! Let me show you what I had in mind!'' She said and walked towards the kitchen, followed by Yasmin and Cecile.

''I will go get some extra stuff out of the shed'' McGee said and also he walked away. Now the only one's being in the living room where Yonah and Gibbs.

Yonah plopped on the couch with a huge sigh. The DiNozzo smile immediately gone from his face. It had tired him. He put his head in his hands. ''_How much longer can I hold this up?_'' He thought to himself

Gibbs watched him from the corner of his eyes and noticed the mood swing. He frowned. He had seen it earlier when no one paid attention to him for a minute. He walked over to Yonah and sat down next to him.''Now. Tell me what it is that is bothering you'' He said.

* * *

_**You know the drill! :D please review**_

_**-X- Leonie**_


	10. Family History

_**Thank you for the reviews and new followers! :D i love you guys :) so here's chapter 10. Enjoy your reading**_

* * *

_Yonah plopped on the couch with a huge sigh and put his head in his hands. The bright smile immediately gone from his face. It had tired him. ''How much longer can I hold this up'' He thought to himself_

_Gibbs noticed the mood swing and frowned. He had seen it earlier when no one paid attention to him for a minute. He walked over to Yonah and sat down next to him.''Now. Tell me what it is that is bothering you'' He said._

Yonah looked up at him. Hesitant at first. But he had to talk to someone and his parents trusted this man more than anything, that's what he heard from them talking about Gibbs. So he should too right? ''I have been a asshole this year'' Ignoring the fact Yonah just swore, Gibbs kept silent and let him continue. ''I lost my friends, been suspended from school for selling tests, giving my parents one hell of an attitude and snapping at Yasmin and Roy''

''Seems like you go along pretty well just now'' Gibbs said to him, seeing the way Yonah was with his siblings.

''That's different. Now we were in danger, you can't fight your team and enemies at the same time'' Yonah explained.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes. It was true, but what did it have to do with what was bothering him? ''Okay that's part of the truth, now i want the whole truth'' He said.

''I'm the oldest, my parents aren't here so it's my job to protect them, even though it's seems like they can take care of themselves'' He explained how he felt. ''I mean... if something happens... I should be the first one to... you know—''

''Wow wow wow stop!'' Gibbs cut Yonah off. He was stunned at what Yonah was going to say. ''You are all okay... why are you even thinking about that?''

Yonah sighed and closed his eyes. ''_You are all okay...Yeah right''_ He thought. ''Do you have your own family? I mean outside of NCIS related members''

Gibbs was taken aback a little. But a light smile crossed his face. ''Had. My mother died when i was young, my father couple of years ago. My first wife and daughter Kelly was eight... They died in an car accident in 91' '' Yonah's eyes widened and then looked at the floor. Gibbs frowned. ''Yonah? What is it?''

''My brother died in an car accident too'' Yonah said nearly above a whisper.

Gibbs was confused. ''Leroy? He's right here''

Yonah shook his head. ''Not Roy'' His hand went into his pocket. He pulled out a paper and unfolded it. He showed it to Gibbs. Gibbs took it. It was a picture of a beautiful, happy family. Tony and Ziva and four kids in front of them. Yasmin far left and Yonah on the far right. A boy standing in the middle of them, and his hands on a smaller Leroy's shoulders.

''His name was Marcus Anthony DiNozzo. He died a year ago, car accident. He was 10. I never saw my Mom and dad so devastated. Abba blames himself and Roy does too''

Gibbs felt his heart break all over again. He remembered how he felt when he heard about Kelly's death... and Shannon's. He wished he had been there for Tony. ''What happened'' His voice suddenly quiet, holding back the emotions for the young man next to him.

''Dad was driving them to school, mom was sick that day and dad had taken the day off to take care of her and bring them to school. Yazz and I took the bus for the first time. While driving, dad was shot at and he spun around. They came to a stop in the middle of a crossing...''Yonah paused and took a deep breath, but tears started to come down his cheeks

''But before they could move, another car drove into backseat at Leroy's side, Mark saw it coming and unbuckled himself, he dove on top of Roy...'' He closed his eyes remembering that day, when the police came into the classroom. ''...He died instantly as the car crashed against the door and against his head''

Gibbs pulled the kid into a hug and Yonah sobbed softly, for the first time, since he heard the news at school.

''Dad blames himself and Roy does too. And Mom and Yasmin and Roy are still crying sometimes. I just feel like I can't do that too, who's going to be the one that comfort them''

''How's your dad handling it'' Gibbs asked.

''He's shutting it out. First it was like Mark never even existed, if we wanted to talk about it he would get angry. I heard him and mom arguing, because mom wants him to understand that it's not his fault and that's okay to be sad, but he won't believe it'' He looked at Gibbs. ''Did you get over it?''

''Over their deaths no. the blaming somewhat. With me it's more that I feel like I should have been there, but I got closure'' Gibbs told him.

''What did you do?'' Yonah asked.

''I killed the man who caused their deaths'' Gibbs stated.

''I guess my father wanted to do that too, but he just put him in jail for the rest of his life'' Yonah told him.

''Then your father, was a lot stronger then I was at that point'' Gibbs told him and he pulled him into another hug.

''Can I ask you for a favor?'' Yonah asked.

''Sure'' Gibbs nodded.

''Will you talk to my dad? He always talks about you like you're God or something'' Yonah said. A small smile played on Gibbs face. ''I mean... We tried everything, but it feels like he keeps us at some distance and he's very good at hiding that too''

''I promise'' Gibb agreed.

''Thank you... Dad was right. Talking to you really helps. But you talk more then he said you would'' Yonah said.

Gibbs chuckled. ''Yeah well twelve years change a person''

**...**

**Shopping center DC 3:05 pm**

''I can't believe that we are back here!'' Tony exclaimed as he took a deep breath like he wanted to smell DC.

''It's all unreal for me too. Tony. What are we doing here?'' Ziva asked when they entered an furniture store.

''Well I don't know about you... but the only beds we have for the kids are two cribs... and we don't have other stuff for them either'' Tony explained.

''Yeah... Yonah is going to hate the fact, that he's going to have to share his room with Roy'' Ziva chuckled.

''I think that it's good for Roy. Yonah can distract him from his thoughts. Maybe even convince him, that Marcus death is not his fault'' Tony reasoned.

''Did I convince you?'' Ziva asked. Tony said nothing. He grabbed a bag of potato chips and rolled the grocery car further. ''Tony... I'm going to say it for the hundredth of time, It. Wasn't. Your. Fault''

''He was after me, Ziva. He wanted to shoot me, because I was after him and now my child is dead because of that!'' He snapped, a little to loud. Several people looked at them.

Ziva gave him a head slap. ''Mark was my kid too, DiNozzo!'' she hissed, in a whisper.

''I know! …I know..'' Tony sighed. He had to be calm. Now was not a good day to be upset about it. ''You're right.. I'm sorry Ziva. I didn't want to upset you'' He apologized.

''It's okay, Tony'' Ziva patted him on the back. ''I miss him too. Everyday''

they walked through the store in a comfortable silence, for several minutes. They bought food, to change the ones at their old home. They did some light house shopping, new beds, lamps basic stuff, really. And some personal stuff. A new guitar and new notebook for Yonah. A 3D puzzle of the Eiffel Tower for Leroy, and new mirror and make up kit for Yasmin, all sorts of stuff.

**...**

**Original DiNozzo residence, 4:30 pm**

When they were finished they went to their old house. Tony turned the key that was he still had. The house was in Gibbs name now, because they didn't want to risk it selling it and being destroyed. Gibbs had done it and Tony and Ziva would give Gibbs his money back when they met. They didn't know it would take this long.

As they stepped in the house they saw that everything was left untouched. The furniture had plastic over it and a layer of dust on the plastic. The photo's were also still on the wall and somehow even thought they missed the pictures they were glad they didn't take them with them, knowing the pictures that were in their house in L.A. Were now destroyed.

Ziva stood in the passage and leaned against the frame, looking around when she felt arms coming around her waist and a body against her back. ''We're home'' She whispered.

''Yeah'' Tony said. ''I missed it'' He placed a kiss in her neck.

''Me too. So what do you say? Clean up a little bit and go to Abby and McGee's?'' Ziva asked as she turned around and looked at Tony with a smile.

''Gosh they have a house, together, probably married and have kids!'' Tony suddenly reasoned.

''We missed out so much!'' Ziva said with a sad smile.

''Yeah...'' Tony said. ''But we make up for it now. Gibbs told us they have Macy and that there were no survivors so we are free to go where we want''

''After so many years, it sounds just too easy'' Ziva said. The worry in her voice.

''But I think that we deserve a little simple for once'' Tony sighed.

''That's true'' Ziva said and Tony let go of her waist. ''Come on, let's put some clean clothes on'' He said and walked upstairs, followed by Ziva.

**...**

**Meanwhile McGee residence, 4:30 pm**

''Hey'' Yasmin said quietly as she came into the living room. She saw that Gibbs had a arm around her brother.

Gibbs and Yonah had been talking all this time. Yonah had talked about everything. About Mark too. He guessed that Gibbs deserved to know him somehow. He wished he had a photo album though, so he could show it too. When Gibbs told him that he also had a photo album, from when they were just two years old and told him stories even Tony and Ziva hadn't told him, his face lit up and he had forgotten about Mark for the moments.

''Hi, Yazz'' Yonah said softly. He sat up straighter. ''How's dinner?''

Yasmin's face lit up. ''Great! It looks awesome, it's in the oven and has still an hour and 30 minutes to go'' She explained with excitement. ''She rambled on and on. She and Cecile are cleaning up the kitchen''

Gibbs gave her a small smile. ''Yeah she tents to do that when she's happy, the rambling I mean''

''She's really cool!'' Yasmin said excited.

''You called Peter yet?'' Yonah asked her.

''Oh my Gosh!'' Yasmin's eyes went wide. ''He's going to be sooo pissed off! I totally forgot about him''

Gibbs frowned. ''Who's Peter?'' He asked looking between them both.

''That's Yasmin's boyfriend'' Yonah said, pulling out the word 'boyfriend' and stuck out his tongue at her.

''J.T.!'' Yasmin exclaimed whacking him at the back of his head.

''Ow!'' He exclaimed rubbing his head.

She ignored him and turned to Gibbs. ''Is there a phone I can use?''

''Depends'' Gibbs said.

''On what?'' Yasmin asked.

''Do your parents know about Peter being your boyfriend?'' Gibbs asked.

''I never officially told them, but they know, I'm pretty sure'' Yasmin said hesitantly. ''Dad doesn't like it when I date, you should've seen him when I went on my first date 2 years ago'' She chuckled.

Gibbs smirked. ''_Who knew that Tony would be the protective father over his girl_'' He thought. He pulled out his phone and handed it to Yasmin. ''Here''

''Awesome! thanks'' She said with a wide grin that matched Tony's and walked out of the room, phone already on her ear.

''I don't get it'' Yonah said, shaking his head.

''What?'' Gibbs looked at him.

''Why mom and dad are so worried about her'' Yonah said. Gibbs frowned. ''She's been breaking hearts since she went to preschool. I know that have to be the protective brother and all and I am when it's necessary, but trust me, she broke more hearts then you can count on two hands, before she even dated the guy'' He laughed.

Gibbs grinned at him.

''I wonder how Roy is doing'' Yonah asked Gibbs.

''hmm... I'm sure he will survive. Although he will be having a hard time'' Gibbs chuckled. ''Kate's a ball of fire''

…**..**

**Kate's room 1:15 pm**

Leroy was dragged into the first room to the left, he was met with purple... _A lot_ of purple. There were dolls on the bed, sitting against the wall. Left, by the pillow the biggest one and right the smallest one.

On her desk were sitting a stand with little flags of all sorts of countries of Europe, Asia, Australia, Africa and South-America. On her walls were pictures of different sight scene's of countries as well.

''Welcome to my room!'' Katy smiled brightly at Leroy.

''Wow...'' Leroy whispered with wide eyes.

''You like it?'' Katy asked.

''I do'' He walked over to the desk and pulled and looked at the stand of flags. ''You miss my mother's country of origin'' He said using big words.

''Which one is that?'' Kate tilted herself.

''Israel'' Leroy said with a smile.

Kate's eyed became big. ''Really?!'' She barely noticed the nod of Leroy before continuing her ramble. ''That's like sooo cool! Have you ever been there? Do you speak the language? Do you have any flags of Israel? You mom is coming today right?'' She was jumping up and down now.

Leroy looked at her with his eyebrow raised.

''Well?'' Kate asked staring at him.

''Oh I can answer now?'' Leroy asked sarcastically and amused.

''Duh!'' Kate said as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

''No. yes. not anymore and yes'' He just said.

Kate blinked and stared at him for a moment. ''I wanna go to Europe one day. They have to most smallest countries but with so much culture in one place. In London there is where Peter Pan is and Paris and Rome for love and Brussels for the Belgium waffles!'' She exclaimed getting dreamier every single second.

Leroy grinned. ''My mom makes my waffles sometimes. She lived in Belgium for her work when she was younger. She was showed how to make the perfect waffle. They are great'' He said already hungry for them. ''I can ask her to make some sometime if you want''

''Really?'' Kate was speechless for the first time.

''Yup!'' He didn't know why, but he liked her. She was the complete opposite of him with the same interest.

''Cool! Here let me show you what I also got'' Kate said and she ducked under her bed and pulled out a chest.

She showed him all sorts of stuff and they laughed together. Kate had seen some sadness in his eyes and she didn't like it when people were sad. She was determined to cheer him up.

**...**

**Kate's room, 6:15 pm**

Hours later after a tour through the house and backyard Leroy and Kate were playing monopoly Disney together.

''So do you speak, Israeli?'' Kate asked.

''No. Hebrew'' Leroy corrected.

''Cool'' She nodded as she threw the dice and moves her Princess. ''How do you say. Hello and bye?''

Leroy had to smile. No one was interested in speaking an other language. ''**Shalom** is hello _and_ goodbye at once''

''**Shalom**?'' Kate whispered. ''Shalom... shaaaalomm'' She said thoughtfully. She then chuckled. ''Easy! Okay so now... 'Good morning'?''

''**Boker tov **Good morning and **Ever tov **is Good evening or night'' He explained and threw the dice.

''Bo...ker.. tov'' She tried. ''**Boker tov**'' She grinned.

''Right!'' Leroy looked at her. ''Your mom said you had another sister, but where is she?'' He asked. He hadn't seen any other girl.

''Lindsay!'' Kate said excitedly, her face lit up. ''She's in Scotland''

''Really?'' Leroy eyes were wide.

''Uhu!'' She nodded. ''She's at school there, because she's very smart! She's the youngest student in this part of America that was part of a exchange project''

''Wow!'' Leroy said in awe. ''When is she coming back?''

''April, I think. I miss her! Haven't hugged her in a year'' Kate pouted but never lost her excitement.

Leroy wanted to ask further but a far away sound of a car coming into the street made him look up to the window. It was his hope that brought him onto feet and walking over to the window. He saw an car coming around the corner and stopping a few houses further as the street was full and the drive in of the house too. He watched as the two figures were talking a little and then came out of the car. It was then when his hopes were confirmed and he saw his mother and father stepping out of the car.

* * *

_**Okay just wanted to say that the next chapter will be up on fryday... maybe saturday. for the rest you know the drill!**_

_**-X- Leonie**_


	11. Reunion

_**So here it is! the reunion with everyone! i hope you like my take on how everyone would react. **_

_**Enjoy your reading! :)**_

* * *

Leroy brushed past Kate, who had stood up too. ''Mom!'' He yelled as he went down stairs. ''Dad!''

''Leroy, why are you yelling?'' Yonah said as he appeared in the hallway, followed by everybody, but Leroy just jumped the last few steps of the stairs and ran to the front door, opening it and running out. He ran down the street towards the couple.

''**Ima!**'' He shouted.

Ziva and Tony both noticed the boy at the same time and stopped in their tracks. ''Leroy!'' Ziva called back and lowered herself. Leroy ran into her arms. ''Oh sweetie!'' She said as she put him in a tight hug. She pulled back. ''Let me see you. Are you hurt anywhere?'' She asked and put her hands on his cheeks inspecting him.

''**I'm okay, Ima**'' Leroy reassured with a chuckle ''**Really**''

Tony lowered himself too. ''Hey there Little Ninja'' He said and ruffled his sons hair.

''Hi dad'' Leroy said and traced with his finger over his fathers scar above his eye. ''Same scar''

''Yes we have'' Tony grinned.

''**Ima?**''

''**Abba?**''

Yonah and Yasmin both said as they stood just a few feet away from them.

Ziva and Tony both looked up at their kids a little hesitantly. Tony grinned at them. ''Come here'' He said as he pulled his daughter and son into a group hug with Ziva and Leroy.

''Gosh! I'm so glad you guys are alright'' Ziva said.

''We're fine'' Yonah insisted, pulling back''But we're glad you are fine too''

''Yes'' Yasmin added. ''When we saw the house...''

''Your dad and I were in the basement. We were on time, we are fine and alive'' Ziva told them putting a piece of hair behind Yasmin's ear.

''You treating your sister and brother right?'' Tony asked Yonah.

''Of course dad'' He nodded.

''You litteraly threw me in the car!'' Leroy began to argue.

''Only because you wanted to run back and get yourself killed'' Yonah retorted.

''Hey!'' Ziva called over them. ''Don't start now. What's done is done!'' she said.

''Sorry mom'' Leroy apologized.

''Tony!'' A squeal came and before Tony had the chance to look up. He person was wrapped around him and the force threw him down on the ground. ''Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! It's really you! You're really here! and not dead!''

It could only be one person. ''Abbs! Can't breath...'' Tony tried to wiggle from under her.

''Oh Gosh sooo sorry!'' She said and was helped up by another figure.

''Sorry about that. I couldn't hold her anymore''

Tony stood up and grinned at the man. ''McGoo!'' He said and gave him a handshake and a manly hug.

''Ziva!'' Abby said as she moved to her and hugged her too.

''Abby'' Ziva laughed, accepting the hug gladly. ''I missed you''

''I did too'' Abby shrieked. She pulled back and jumped up and down. ''This is sooo awesome! You have the most beautiful kids! I always said that the two of you would make great babies and look at them they are so beautiful and handsome''

The kids chuckled.

''Where's Gibbs?'' Tony wanted to know. He wasn't here and as he looked around he wasn't outside at all.

''Someone has to watch my daughter'' McGee grinned proudly and started walking to the house with the rest of them.

Ziva and Tony both stopped and Abby and McGee stopped too looking at them eyebrow raised.

''Daughter?'' Ziva asked.

''What? You thought we would not do anything, just sit still and never touch each other?'' Abby asked them.

''No, just, McGeek as a father?'' Tony chuckled.

''Hey! I'm a good father for my daughters'' McGee snapped.

''I sure you are. Tony just thinks he's the best'' Ziva joked.

Tony wanted to glare at her, saying that it was so not true and thinking that it was just about the opposite, but then it registered in his mind. ''Wait. McGee said daughters. You have more kids?'' Tony interrupted.

''We have two girls'' Abby nodded proudly.

''That's wonderful!'' Ziva smiled and they walked further to the house.

Once in the house Tony and Ziva looked around in the hall.

''I'm going to look how Michaels is doing with the food'' Abby said

''Can I go with her, mom?'' Yasmin asked. ''I helped''

''Of course, sweetie'' Ziva kissed her on the top of her head and Yasmin walked away with Abby.

''How come I recognize the name, Michaels?'' Tony asked McGee.

McGee just shrugged, not wanting to ruin the surprise just yet.

Suddenly They heard a young girl's voice. ''_Poppa? Have you missed aunty Ziva and Uncle Tony?_''

''_I have. They were great and I have not seen them in a long time_'' The low voice they recognized everywhere came from the living room.

''_How come I never saw them before, just like Leroy... and Yonah and Yasmin?''_ She asked

''_Long story pumpkin_'' Gibbs replied.

''_Everybody keeps saying that_'' Kate pouted.

Gibbs mimicked her face jokingly and it made her giggle.

''_Do you think they will like me?_'' Kate asked unsure.

''_Of course they will, Everybody likes you. I don't know anyone, who doesn't like you_'' Gibbs said and then they heard farting sounds and Kate squealing and laughing.

''Cuddling her to death again boss?'' McGee came into the living.

''Always, McGee'' Gibbs said, denying it wouldn't work anymore. He looked past McGee and saw Tony and Ziva standing there. Yonah behind them and Leroy was holding Ziva's hand.

Kate jumped off Gibbs lap and ran over to her father, looking up to the two strangers. ''Hi!''

''Hello'' Ziva smiled at her.

''You're aunty Ziva?'' Kate asked looking at her father and back to Ziva.

''Yes I am'' Ziva nodded.

''You're pretty!'' She exclaimed, then turned. ''That makes you Uncle Tony'' Kate reasoned looking at him.

''Yup. But we don't know your name'' Tony said. ''You do have one right?''

Kate giggled. ''Of course I have Silly!''

''Do you tell me?'' Tony grinned.

''My whole name?'' Kate looked at her father.

''Sure'' McGee nodded. Kate had the habit to ask permission for most of the things.

Kate looked back at Tony ''Caitlin Louisa McGee'' She grinned.

A moment of silence fell over them as Tony looked at her and Ziva watched Tony. A small emotional smile appeared on Tony's face. ''That's a beautiful name''

''I think so too!'' Kate nodded. She turned back to Ziva. ''Shalom''

Ziva looked at her with surprise. McGee did too. ''When did you learn that?'' He asked.

''Leroy taught me!'' She told her father with a grin. ''I told him about my flags and that I like other countries and he said he did too, then he said that his mommy comes from Israel and taught me'' She explained. ''Is it true are you from Israel? Because that would be so cool. When I'm bigger I want to go there and to other countries, but now I'm still too little—''

''Katy!'' McGee interrupted.

Tony and Ziva chuckled, loving to see that she was definitely Abby's child.

''Sorry, daddy'' She said. Ziva wanted to answer but Kate was too quick. ''Can I go back to my room and play with Leroy?''

''Sure, but clean your hands while you pass the bathroom, dinner will be ready soon'' McGee told her.

''Okay, daddy'' Kate said and turned to Leroy. ''Come on, I was going to win!'' With that she ran off.

''Not true!'' Leroy said without looking at his parents he ran after her.

''Caitlin huh?'' Tony asked McGee.

''Yeah'' McGee trailed off but composed himself again. ''Abby and I both thought it was right''

Ziva smiled. ''She is beautiful''

''Yes she is'' McGee said.

A throat cleared and they all looked at the source. Gibbs was sitting silently on the couch, watching the scene. His family interacting with each other.

''I will check on Abby'' McGee said and cleared himself from the room.

Yonah went to sit next Gibbs and watched as Gibbs and his parents stared at each other.

After a couple of moment of silence Gibbs was the one to speak up. ''You got old DiNozzo''

Tony smirked and let out air through his nose. ''Look who's talking''

Gibbs stood up, walked over to them and stopped in front of them. ''Good to have you back, Tony'' He said and gave a firm hand shake.

''likewise, Gibbs'' Tony smiled at the older man.

Gibbs looked over to Ziva and smiled at her ''You haven't changed a bit. Just as beautiful as all those years back''

Ziva smiled a sad smile. ''I missed you, Gibbs'' She said softly.

Gibbs pulled her into a hug and kissed her temple. ''I missed you too'' He said. ''But you're home, finally''

Ziva wrapped her arm around him and loved the feeling that the man who she still considered as her own father was here.

After a moment she pulled back and Gibbs kissed her forehead again. ''You have great kids''

''I know. Troublemakers, but I love them'' Ziva smiled.

''Hello? Mom!'' Yonah whined. ''I'm still here you know!''

Tony laughed. ''We know and you are still grounded even now were are now here''

''You left that little fact out of our conversation about selling tests'' Gibbs looked at Yonah.

''After all that has happened, I was kinda hoping they had forgot'' Yonah admitted.

''Not going to happen, Yonah'' Tony said sternly but amused.

''Okay'' Yonah shrugged, he knew arguing wouldn't help.

''Aw isn't this a nice picture'' A female voice filled the room. Everyone looked up to see Cecile standing there.

Gibbs and Yonah smiled. Ziva was surprised but did too. She kept silent as she saw confused look of Tony who didn't recognize her.

Cecile winked at Ziva and walked over to Tony. ''Don't tell me you don't recognize me'' She pouted, playfully.

''Sorry...'' Tony narrowed his eyes trying to place the familiar face.

''huh, maybe this helps'' She grinned and sat up a little girl voice. ''I wanna be a cop when I grow up! I can have a real gun and I get to solve crimes and kick bad ass butt!'' Tony's eyes went wide with. Recognition hitting him and she laughed ''Ha! He remembers!''

''Cecile?!'' He asked in disbelieve.

''The one and only!'' She grinned.

''Oh my gosh! it's so great to see you'' Tony said and pulled her in a hug and spun her around, like she was still that little girl then releasing her and looking at her. ''I mean the last time I saw you, you were just a little girl, same age as...'' He trailed off pulled away and shook his head. ''Wow, you're beautiful'' He said spinning her around again, like a dance.

Cecile laughed again. ''Great to see you too, Tony and Ziva of course'' She smiled at the woman.

''How are the others? You still have contact with them?'' Tony asked interested.

''Maggie and Connor not so much, but with Jacob I do. He is doing great'' Cecile said, not giving away anymore information about their relationship, no one knew.

Tony let out a sigh of relief the last time he went to visit them, Jacob was the only one that the doctors were not sure about because the cancer had returned for a second time, just before they moved away. But clearly he had survived again. ''That's very good news''

''Uhu. He's living in the same apartment building as I. Just come and visit me and you can visit him too'' She smiled.

''We will do that'' Ziva said. ''So... you stayed in contact with Gibbs and the others?''

''Have to reachable for the boss, don't I? Thought that was one of the rules. Rule... 3?'' Cecile said looking at Gibbs for a moment.

''Cecile is Special Agent Cecile Michaels now'' Gibbs stated.

''You work for NCIS?'' Ziva asked surprised. Cecile nodded proudly. ''Nice!''

''So much to catch up on!'' Tony said.

''You can do that, while eating Tony. It's ready'' Abby said as she walked in.

''Great I'm starving!'' Tony exclaimed.

''I'll go get Leroy'' Ziva said. ''Kate's room?''

''Up the stairs, second room on the left'' Abby explained. Ziva walked out of the room and Abby turned to the rest. ''Well come on! I'll lead you to the dining room''

**...**

**McGee's Dining room**

As Tony and Gibbs followed Abby and Cecile into the dining room, they saw McGee and Yasmin pushing a plastic table against the wooden dark painted dining table. They went to help and folded out the chairs that were standing against the wall.

''Something smells great'' Tony said walking over to the kitchen and trying to look in the pans, only to get a spoon against his fingers from Abby. He just grinned at her and she hugged him again.

''I so missed you!'' Abby said.

''I helped dad!'' Yasmin said.

Tony pulled back and turned to his daughter. ''I heard that'' He said and gave her a kiss on her temple.

''She was a really great help, I even think I could make her do it herself'' Abby said.

''Takes after her mom'' Tony winked at Yasmin, who smiled.

Everyone in the room took a place. Tony sat down farthest right, next to Gibbs who placed himself at the head of the wooded table. McGee across from Tony. Yonah placed himself next to McGee and Yasmin next to Tony. Leroy, Kate and Ziva came down and Kate hugged Gibbs first before sitting down down, leaving a spot open for her mother between her en Yonah and Leroy sat down across from her leaving a spot open for Ziva who sat down too. Cecile placed herself at the other head of the plastic table.

The tables were all set and Abby and McGee finished placing the pans with dinner on the table. Gibbs watched as everyone was talking to each other across the table and trying to hear each other over the others. He had to smile, because this was his family, together again, bigger and better. It made him remember about dinner just with Shannon and Kelly. Much more quiet it was, but there was just as much love.

His mind went to Tony and he looked at the man, next to him. He noticed that Tony was watching the still 3 unfolded chairs that were standing against the wall next to the back door and Gibbs knew where Tony was thinking about, because he was doing the same thing. Gibbs made an extra note to himself, to keep his promise to Yonah and talk to Tony. Next to that. ''Almost everyone is home, Ducky'' He whispered softly, remembering Lindsay.

Yes there were still cautious about Macy and the attack and they would have to look into it. After the weekend. But as long nothing happens, today, tonight tomorrow, is about no worries and each other company, not the agents, but family. And Gibbs was totally in for that.

''Well Gibbs!'' Abby broke his thoughts and he noticed that everyone was silently sitting en was staring at him now. ''Gonna make a speech?'' She asked.

''Yeah Gibbs'' Tony grinned. ''Give it your best shot!''

Everyone heaved their glasses, the adults with wine or beer and the kids with lemonade.

He cleared his throat. ''We are here tonight as a family, and to welcome back the family that we lost contact with, because of poor circumstances. But now they are back and we remember, _my _rule 8—''

''Which is?'' Yasmin frowned.

''Never take anything for granted'' Every adult mused at the same time and then they laughed.

''But'' Gibbs made everyone silent again. ''We also remember the people who can't be here today. Lindsay McGee, who having the time of her life in Scotland'' Tony and Ziva looked surprised at McGee and Abby. They just shrugged, telling them they would clear that up later.

''Dr. Donald 'Ducky' Mallard, our best Scotsman who would have loved seeing this, but past away couple of years back'' Everyone had a sad smile on his face. ''And the one we lost much too soon and too early in life like Shannon and Kelly. I know without a doubt they are looking back to me _and you_ with a smile. And they would have loved each and any one of you' He looked at Tony, Ziva and their kids, knowing they would at Mark. He didn't say that name, knowing they would want to share that news with the others at another time, when they were ready, just like he did.

''But now, we are celebrating and I've said more today, than in 12 years, so I'm shutting up now!'' He lightened the mood and everybody laughed again. ''To family!''

''To family!'' Everyone said and drank from their glass and started eating.

* * *

_**That's a rap! Well for this chapter, not for the story! haha. Leave your (Positive) thoughts behind in a review please! :)**_

_**I'm going to a big Firework show, tomorrow/today (it's 2:30 am here sssstt) and i'm staying with a friend of my so i won't be able to update untill Tuesday at last... **_

_**-X- Leonie**_


End file.
